Renesmee Cullen and the Angel's Domain
by JudgeSlayer
Summary: Renesmee Cullen enters her 3rd year of Hogwarts, but just like the past two years, this year is not normal. With Moloch and Belial working together to try and kill Renesmee before she can find the Sword of Angels shards, and her family helping the Aurors to protect Hogwarts...things just get too weird. Rated T for mild language.
1. Demons and Celebrations

Renesmee Cullen and the Angel's Domain

Chapter 1: Demons and Celebrations

Renesmee loved her summer vacations after Hogwarts because she could spend time with her family and, of course, Jacob. Spike and Angel had set off on a trip to Los Angeles to get a couple of friends they wanted her to meet, so Renesmee spent more time with the Potters and Weasleys along with her own family. Harry's birthday party was fun because it wasn't just a birthday party, it was a mixture of his birthday and celebrating Lily going into her first year at Hogwarts this year. Also, Rose's brother Hugo was going to be in Hogwarts as well.

Renesmee dressed in her best outfit she could find in her closet: a blood-red sweater and faded blue jeans along with her white tennis shoes. Her copper hair was sleek and shiny and pulled back into a single braid down her back with red headband atop her head. "Okay, Mom, I'm ready!" Renesmee hollered as she ran down the stairs. "I hope Angel and Spike make it back soon with their friends." She turned to Buffy, who was wearing a white sweater and a pair of black jeans. Buffy had let Hermione use a Severing Charm to cut her hair an inch above her shoulders and looked stunning. "Do you know which friends Angel and Spike are bringing back with them?"

"My guess is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, an ex-Watcher and former rogue demon hunter, "said Buffy, "and probably his demon friend Lorne whom I've never met in my life. From what Angel told me about Lorne, he reads someone's destiny by having the person sing a few bars of their favorite song." Renesmee thought this was interesting and couldn't wait to meet them. "If he does bring Lorne, I'll finally be able to teach about the demons from Pylea and probably open a portal to take your Defense Against the Dark Arts class on a field trip to the dimension."

"That sounds interesting," said Bella smiling. "I wouldn't mind checking that place out sometime." Buffy laughed. "Dawn, what are you going to teach your students in Muggle Studies this year?" Buffy's younger sister smiled and started explaining her lesson plans about technology and how the Muggles use it. "I bet no Muggle Studies teacher has ever thought of that before."

"Nope, not according to Professor McGonagall," said Dawn proudly, "and I'm even going to bring a few devices with me to show the class how to use them and what their uses are. That's only for the first term this year. The second term will be something totally different, though." Buffy patted her on the shoulder proudly. "Oh! I almost forgot to get Harry his birthday present! I gotta get to Diagon Alley and find something he'll like!" She ran out the door and Disapparated.

Renesmee shook her head and laughed. "Has Dawn always been this energetic?" she asked Buffy with a smile.

"When she was about your age, no," said Buffy, "but she was really annoying." This brought a bit of laughter from everyone. "Okay, let's all go see Harry and wish him a happy birthday. I want to give him a big Slayer hug." She lowered her voice to a whisper to Renesmee. "A Slayer hug is when I use half of my Slayer strength in my hugs. I could use all of my strength when hugging you because you're immortal, but I half to use half strength with Harry because he's, well, not."

"That's true," said Willow smiling. "A Slayer's strength is way more powerful than any vampire I've met...unless you count the Master. Anyway, what classes are you taking this year, Renesmee? I'm kinda curious about what electives you'll take."

"I was thinking Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Mythology, Muggle Studies..." Renesmee counted the classes on her fingers, "and I think that's about it. I really want to learn about all of the magical creatures there are in the Wizarding World like hippogriffs, dragons and all of them because I'm an animal lover." Willow smiled at this logic and agreed that it would make Hagrid happy that she attend the classes. "I want to do Divination because of Alice." Renesmee turned to Alice and asked, "Who's teaching third year Divination?"

"That would be Luna," Alice said, "but there may be some times when I'll take her place if she's ill or, like last year when she had her baby." Renesmee nodded. "I can understand why you want to learn Mythology, though, and let me tell you, Jasper's got a lot of cool things to teach in Mythology. You'll learn about the Greek and Roman gods and quite a few other things, but for the life of me, I cannot fathom why you want to learn about Muggle Studies."

Renesmee grinned and said, "Well, there's two reasons. The first one is because Dawn's teaching the class and the second is because I really want to compare a wizard's lifestyle to a Muggle's to see the differences and similarities."

"What about Arithmancy?" asked Hermione abruptly. "I would think that a smart girl like yourself would want to learn wizard mathematics or at least Ancient Runes?" Renesmee shook her head. "Why not?"

"Too brainy for me," Renesmee answered with a small smile. "I told everyone last year that I'm not a bookworm, but I am pretty smart." Everyone laughed and had some tea (except for the older Cullens as they only drank blood from animals).

The Cullens arrived at Grimmauld Place on time for the celebrations to begin and Harry was waiting for them with Ginny, Albus, James and Lily in the kitchen. Renesmee could hear the merry crackling of a fire and could smell the wonderful aroma of cake baking in the wood-burning oven. "Mmm," she said glancing at the oven, "that smells really good, Mrs. Potter." Ginny smiled and blushed a little. Renesmee turned to Harry and said, "You'd think that after twenty years of marriage, she'd stop blushing all the time."

"Not going to happen," Harry said in a low voice and both laughed heartily. Everyone's gifts were taken to the drawing room on the second floor by Kreacher who hummed a song Harry explained was called 'Odo the Hero' as the colorfully wrapped gifts floated up the stairs. "Kreacher's been humming that song ever since Hagrid came over last weekend to have a few glasses of Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead. Hagrid became a bit tipsy and started singing the song and Kreacher caught on with it."

"That explains it," said Bella grinning. She swooped Harry into a hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday, Harry." Harry grinned and asked her to sit down. "So, how are things at the Auror office?"

"Busy as can be," said Harry shrugging. "My father-in-law got promoted to the Department of Magical Games and Sports by Minister Shacklebolt and Percy is now next in line as Minister of Magic." Over by the fireplace Ron grimaced and shook his head. "You know Percy deserves the job, Ron. He's been..."

"Remember how Percy acted toward you during our fifth year, Harry?" Ron said loudly. "He claimed that you were a liar the whole time until the Battle of Hogwarts!" Harry glared at his brother-in-law but said nothing more on the subject. "By the way, Renesmee," Ron said lowering his voice to his normal volume, "I wouldn't take Divination if I were you. Harry and I did during our time at Hogwarts and it was just a bunch of rubbish."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SUBJECT RUBBISH, RONALD WEASLEY!" Alice bellowed angrily, her amber eyes coal black now. "LUNA AND I WORKED REALLY HARD TO MAKE THE DIVINATION CLASS A BETTER ONE THAN WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH!"

"Calm yourself, Alice," Carlisle said. "Jasper, could you...?" Jasper nodded once and Renesmee felt the tension dissipate and everyone was calm. "Now, let's celebrate Harry's birthday, shall we?" Before anyone could say or do anything more, there was a knock at the front door and the old portrait of Sirius Black's mother screamed insults. Bella answered the door in a flash and returned with Angel, Spike, a tall man with a scruffy face, a green-skinned demon with red horns protruding from his forehead and, to Renesmee's astonishment, Lucius and Scorpius Malfoy. "Ah, Angel! Good to see you again. How was your trip to Los Angeles?"

Spike answered for Angel. "Could've gone better if Captain Forehead hadn't tried to bring Illyria along for the ride." he said shooting a glare at Angel, who shrugged. "Illyria didn't want to go anyway...said she wanted to keep things afloat in the City of Angels, but Angel did bring someone else along..." Renesmee glanced at the doorway to the kitchen and gasped. There was a young man in his mid-twenties standing there. Buffy shared the same expression Renesmee did.

"Hey, Dad," the young man said, "are there going to be enough chairs for all of us? I know this is a big place but...oh!" He spotted Renesmee and, for the first time since she saw him, he smiled. "I'm Connor, Angel's son, and you must be Renesmee Cullen, right?" She nodded numbly and didn't move when he shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The moment his hand touched hers, Renesmee had enough. She saw Harry looking at her strangely, then she saw nothing...

_"Renesmee!"_ said a distant voice. _"Renesmee, can you hear me?"_ Renesmee opened her eyes a little and saw Charlie Swan's face. "Hey, kiddo, are you okay? You took quite a spill there."

"I'm fine," Renesmee said groggily and sat up slowly. Emmett handed her a mug of warm lion's blood and she sipped it. "Is Connor still here?" Emmett pulled Connor into view and she grinned. "Sorry about the fainting." she said to Connor. "I've heard so much about you but nobody ever told me you were...cute."

"Well, they should've warned you, then," Connor said glaring at Angel, who smiled sheepishly. Renesmee saw the scruffy man she saw come in with Angel staring at her and Connor scowled. "You can stop staring at her, Wesley. Come over and say hi."

"I apologize for the staring, Renesmee," said Wesley, "but I've never seen a vampire-human hybrid like yourself besides Connor. He's the only one I've ever met." Renesmee shook his hand and he smiled. "I have to say your skin is warmer than I thought it would be. When I got a chance to greet your family, I noticed that their skins were cold like stone but you...well, you're more human than I imagined."

"I'm less human than you think I am, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce," said Renesmee slightly embarrassed. "Let me show you something." Wesley bent his face down to her and she touched it gently with her hand. His eyes widened and saw everything she remembered from the past two years while at Hogwarts. She took her hand away from his cheek and said, "That's not all I can do."

"I'd rather not find out the other one, thanks," Wesley said kindly, "but it is still an honor to meet you. Angel told me so much about you when he came to Los Angeles that I couldn't wait to finally meet you." He gestured to the green-skinned demon sitting by the fire drinking some mead. "That is Krevlorneswath, or as he likes to be called Lorne. He was the director of our Entertainment Department at Wolfram & Hart and owned a demon club called Caritas before that." Renesmee waved at Lorne, who smiled and waved back. "He would like you to sing or hum a song if you could so he could read your destiny."

"I can do that," said Renesmee. She cleared her throat and started humming the lullaby Edward wrote for Bella when they first met. Lorne's smile vanished and was replaced by a frown and finally stood up after she finished the song. "Something wrong?"

"Let's just say you're going to have a hard time throughout the next four years of your schooling, Cupcake," Lorne said shaking his head. "But, on the bright side, you're going to be married to this guy over here!" He pointed to Scorpius who's pale face turned bright red when she looked at him. "I'm going to see about teaching the Frog Choir at Hogwarts and maybe get a wand from Diagon Alley. Plus I really want to get to know you more." Renesmee wasn't sure what to think of this so she just agreed with him.

Renesmee and her family went back to their house for the rest of the evening and sat around watching television or just talking. Edward and Jake were laughing at one of Charlie's funniest stories of when Bella was little when there was a knock on the door. Renesmee went to answer it and found herself looking at a very large man with a thick mustache and thick graying hair, a thin woman with black hair who looked as if she were disgusted about something and a younger version of the first person in front of her. "May I help you guys?" Renesmee asked politely.

"I'm Vernon Dursley and this is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley," the older man said; he was not smiling at all. "We are looking for Harry Potter. Does he live here?"

"No, he lives on Grimmauld Place," Renesmee said suddenly nervous. "Is he in trouble?" Vernon Dursley stared at her for a second then burst into laughter. "I don't see what's so funny, Mr. Dursley. If Harry's in trouble..."

"No, my dear," said Mrs. Dursley also laughing, "Harry Potter is our relative. I'm his mother's sister." Renesmee was shocked now and invited the Dursleys into the house. Mrs. Dursley looked around the very clean house and smiled. "Your family is very clean, I see?" Renesmee nodded and led them into the living room. "Do you have Harry's telephone number? We've been trying to contact him for a long time and could never find him."

Renesmee rolled her eyes slightly and tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice as she said, "As Harry's relatives, you probably know that he doesn't have a telephone. I've been to his house twice and never saw a telephone at all." Mr. Dursley scoffed and took a seat next to Jake who tried to remain calm. "Give me a minute and I'll tell Harry you're at my house." Renesmee sprinkled some Floo powder into the fireplace. The flames turned emerald green and she stuck her head into the fireplace after speaking the destination clearly. After a few moments of very fast spinning, she was looking into the kitchen of the Potters' house. "Harry, are you there?"

Harry came into view wearing an acid-green velvet robe. "What is it, Renesmee?"

"Your relatives, the Dursleys, are at my house looking for you. They say they've been trying to find you for a long time." Harry's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, then said he'd be right over and the kitchen started spinning a bit before she returned to her own fireplace. "Harry's on his way, Mr. Dursley. Could I offer you some tea while you're waiting?" The Dursleys accepted the offer and Renesmee went to the kitchen to get a few teacups and the kettle, then returned moments later. She poured three cups and handed them to the newcomers. "Is Harry your nephew, then?" she asked Mr. Dursley conversationally.

"Yes. My wife, son and myself want to make ammends for all that's happened in the past while he lived at our house on Privet Drive in Little Whinging," said Mr. Dursley nodding. "I would have brought my sister Marge but she's breeding her bulldogs." Renesmee hid a grimace behind her hand and was glad when Harry arrived. "Ah, Harry!" Mr. Dursley said happily and hugged Harry. "Your aunt, cousin and myself wanted to talk to you. Would you mind accompanying us for dinner?"

"Not at all, Uncle Vernon," said Harry. "I'll just send a Patronus to Ginny letting her know where I'll be, then we can go." He raised his wand, muttered, _"Expecto patronum,"_ and a silver stag came from the tip of his wand to which he spoke to. The stag turned into a ball of silver light and shot through the window and out of sight. "All right, then, let's go. Should we Apparate or are you driving?"

Vernon Dursley glanced at Edward, who nodded and said, "You can keep your car in our garage until you come back, Mr. Dursley. It was very nice to meet you, by the way." Mr. Dursley gave a weak smile and took Dudley and Petunia with Harry to the backyard. Renesmee heard a faint _pop_ and they were gone.

"That was weird," said Bella breaking the odd silence that followed the Dursleys' departure. "I hope everything goes okay?"

"Vernon Dursley wasn't lying when he said that he and his family wanted to make amends for their past with Harry," said Edward. "His words are genuine as are his thoughts." Bella seemed satisfied but Renesmee wasn't. "Don't worry, honey," Edward said to her in a low voice, "Harry will be okay. Why don't you go to bed?" Remesmee nodded and went upstairs to her bedroom and saw a miniature owl zooming around the room. Edward walked in to say goodnight and lazily dodged the miniature owl. "What was that?"

"Probably Ron's owl," said Renesmee shrugging and, with the unnerring skills of a Seeker, she caught the little owl when it got near and untied the letter attached to its leg. "Oh, cool! We'll be spending Christmas at the Burrow this year! Ron's mom wants us all to come by the Burrow!" Edward looked at the letter, his amber eyes staring at the parchment. "Well, Dad, can we go?"

"I'll talk about it with your mom, okay?" said Edward with his signature smile showing his perfect white teeth. "Good night, sweetie." He hugged Renesmee, tucked her into bed and put the tiny owl in Solaris's cage so it could sleep. "What's that owl's name, Nessie?"

Renesmee rolled over to look at her father and said, "I think Rose said his name is Pigwidgeon, but Ron just calls him Pig." Edward grinned and walked away.


	2. Buffy Vs Jane Part 1

Renesmee Cullen and the Angel's Domain

Chapter 2: Buffy Vs Jane Part 1

Buffy and Dawn walked out of a hair salon two days after Harry's birthday and were heading toward a mall close by. Buffy's honey-blonde hair, which was usually past her shoulder blades, now ended at her shoulders. Dawn had the same haircut. "I think you look really good with your hair shorter, Dawnie," Buffy said approvingly. "It'll be much easier to maintain now."

"But I like how it was before, Buffy!" Dawn complained. "I got so many compliments on my hair at Xander's faux wedding!" Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh well. I guess it's time for a change, right? I'm going on thirty!"

"Exactly. And that's why you should at least change your look more often." Buffy agreed. She gave a small grin and added, "An attitude change wouldn't hurt, but I can't get my hopes up."

Dawn glared at her older sister and said icily, "I've got one word to say to that, Buffy." She pointed in front of them and said, "Jane." Buffy looked and stopped in her tracks. Jane, a member of the Volturi, was standing in front of them wearing the black robes and looking menacing. "What are you doing here, Jane? From what I've seen, you don't do a lot of shopping."

Jane glared at Dawn but the pain the Muggle Studies teacher expected never came. "I come with bad news." she growled. "Aro sent me."

"Oh? And I'm guessing you don't want the Slayer to beat your ass?" Buffy asked, her eyebrows raised slightly. "I've noticed you looking as if you want to fight me all last year, Jane. Don't even deny it." Jane didn't speak. "Okay, what's the message?"

"Tell Renesmee that another of the Three have been revived and the war is coming closer now. We have to find the remaining shards to the Sword of Angels or we are all doomed." Jane said emotionlessly, then she smiled. "Not to mention that I do want to at least see if you can take a vampire like me." Buffy dropped into a defensive position then waved for Jane to make the first move. "Very well, Slayer, prepare to die."

Buffy laughed and dodged a punch. "Gotta be better than that, Jane!" she taunted. Jane threw another punch followed by a kick. Both attacks were dodged. "Too bad you're a bit slow. I don't think you have what it takes to fight a Slay-!" Buffy gasped as her back slammed into the door of a parked car and felt a few ribs break. She touched the wound gingerly with her finger and, with her eyes narrowed with anger and concentration, started attacking furiously. "Never. Do. That. To. Me!" Buffy punctuated every word with a punch. Jane retaliated with a sharp punch to Buffy's jaw which sent her flying into Dawn. "Okay...you're strong but you really can't kill a Slayer. If you do, my friends will contact one of the other hundred-thousand Slayers activated to kick your-"

"SHUT UP!" Jane roared angrily and Buffy started screaming in pain. Dawn grew angry now and tackled the Volturi member to the ground until Buffy was back on her feet. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME, HUMAN!" Jane shrieked. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"I have every damned right to attack anyone hurting my sister." Dawn hissed. "Why don't you just leave us alone? We did nothing to you!" Jane fixed her robes then took off in a blur. Dawn helped Buffy to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore," Buffy said rubbing her chest and back. "I think she broke a few of my ribs, but that's nothing to worry about right now. As you know, Slayers have a really convenient healing ability." Dawn nodded. "Let's get back to the Cullens' house and tell them what happened."

Renesmee was eating eggs, toast and bacon with a small glass of blood when there was a loud _CRACK_ outside. Renesmee ran to the door and Dawn helped Buffy into the house and into a chair. "What happened?" Renesmee gasped when she saw Buffy's abdomen bandaged up.

"Jane from the Volturi came around, told us to tell you that another of the Fallen Three is alive and kickin' then she kicked my ass," Buffy said, her voice strained with pain. "She even used her pain-inflicting power on me after she tossed me into a parked car." Renesmee clapped a hand to her mouth and went to get Carlisle, who came down immediately. When he asked what happened, Dawn explained everything. "I hate the Volturi, Carlisle. How can the Ministry even let them protect Hogwarts if they're going to try and kill a Slayer like me?"

"Jane's been looking for a fight since Renesmee was born," Bella said from the living room doorway. She was wearing a black jacket over a midnight-blue shirt. Her amber eyes were narrowed. "Next time you guys want to go somewhere as sisters, take me with you. I can protect you with my shield ability." Buffy nodded. "I'm going to take a trip to the Ministry of Magic and talk to the Minister and see if he can't find someone else to protect Hogwarts." She grabbed the car keys and went out the door.

Renesmee watched her mother leave and began to wonder what would happen if her family were the ones to protect Hogwarts with the Aurors. She thought of the good and bad parts about having her parents at Hogwarts. On the good side, they would get a chance to see what the Hogwarts students did in their lessons and spare times, but on the bad side they would hound her on getting homework done. Jacob was chatting with Dawn about possibly being a protector of Hogwarts. "I wouldn't mind having Mom, Dad and you helping the Aurors, Jake," Renesmee blurted out and blushed a little when Jake looked back at her. "Sorry."

"No, I was thinking the same thing, Nessie," said Jake smiling. "It would kinda cool to see what you guys do at that school." His smile slowly vanished when Angel walked in with Wesley, Lorne and Spike. "Hey, it's Deadboy!" Jake said in mock happiness. "Good to see you!"

"Shut up, hairball," Spike growled. Jake glared back at him with murder in his eyes. "Trust me, you don't want to fight William the Bloody. D'you know why they called me that?" Jake shook his head. "Well, they called me that because my poetry was 'so bloody awful'. Get the meaning?"

"I kinda thought it was because you're a blood-sucker." Jake retorted. The door opened and Bella walked in looking quite pleased. "What's up?"

"I just got us all jobs as protectors!" Bella said excitedly. "We get to patrol the grounds and the castle and even watch Renesmee work in her lessons!" Renesmee groaned and plopped down next to Dawn. "What's wrong, honey? I thought you wanted us to help protect Hogwarts?"

"I do," Renesmee said, "but I just want you to promise that you won't hound me on homework all the time, okay? I have enough problems with Rose doing that and I don't need you and Dad doing it." Bella promised and sat down next to Jake. "Thanks. So, should we go to Diagon Alley? I need to pick up some more potion ingredients, a new set of robes and probably get some Owl Treats for Solaris."

"Okay, let's go to Diagon Alley. I'm sure Jake wants to pick up a wand for himself because all of us are doing the same thing." Bella said with a grin. Renesmee raised an eyebrow and asked how many were going to protect Hogwarts. "Carlisle, your dad, me, Jake, Rosalie and Emmett. I talked to Minister Shacklebolt about putting the Denali coven along with us." That shocked Renesmee completely. "Are you ready to go, then?" Renesmee nodded. "Good. Let's take the Floo Network to the Leaky Cauldron and we'll get to Diagon Alley from there. I don't feel like driving with so many people going right now."

Within another ten minutes, the Cullens were standing in front of the fireplace. Bella held a small drawstring bag made of purple velvet in one hand and Renesmee's hand in the other. She sprinkled the powder once she and Renesmee were in the fireplace and said, "Diagon Alley!" The orange flames turned emerald green and they vanished. Renesmee and Bella stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and looked around. "I see why Harry doesn't like the Floo travel," Bella said as she brushed off the dust and soot from her outfit and hair. "It makes you dizzy. I swear if I were human and had to do this, I'd be puking everywhere."

Renesmee grimaced at the thought of her mother vomiting and said disgustedly, "Thanks for that image, Mom." Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Jake arrived moments later and they headed to the back alley leading to the brick wall that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. Renesmee tapped the wall with her wand and the bricks moved until it turned into an archway. Edward chuckled and squeezed her shoulder. "What's so funny, Dad?" Rnesmee asked completely missing the joke.

"Oh, Jake was thinking of how hilarious it would be if the archway was to transform into a wall with me in the middle. I thought it was kind of funny." Edward said winking at Jake who shook his head as they walked toward Gringotts. Harry's and Ron's families were coming out of the bank when they got to the large oak doors. "Oh, hi, Harry. Shopping day, isn't it?"

"Quite," said Harry nodding and then he looked at Bella. "You did a magnificent job persuading the Minister to let you and your family assist the Aurors in protecting Hogwarts this year. Hermione got word about Jane from the Volturi attacking Buffy yesterday and she's planning on talking to Aro about this whole thing."

"She's going to Volterra?" Edward said sharply. "That's a bad idea. You've met the Volturi, Harry, and you know how they take to people telling them what to do." Harry shrugged and kept walking. "What's that in your hand?"

"Oh," Harry said holding up a small pouch and smiling, "I took the liberty of getting you guys some money out of your vault. Since all of you are going to Hogwarts this year, I thought you may want to spend a little on a few items." Edward took the bag gratefully, grabbed Bella's hand and led the Cullens to their first destination...Ollivander's. Renesmee wave at Harry, who waved back.

Edward and the rest of the Cullen family entered the wand shop. Mr. Ollivander was at the counter and smiled. "Ah, Miss Cullen! I hope your wand is in working order?" he said happily. Renesmee nodded. "Good. What can I do for you?"

"We," Edward said gesturing to Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Jacob, "need wands. My wife persuaded -"

"Yes, I know all about your wife's impeccable timing to talk to the Minister of Magic yesterday." said Mr. Ollivander grinning. "It's all over the _Daily Prophet_." Renesmee couldn't believe how quickly the _Daily Prophet _found out about current events. "Well, let's start with Rosalie, then." Rosalie stepped forward, her hand ready as Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand. "Give it a wave." Rosalie flicked her wand and a jet of blue light leapt from the tip and bounced off every wall. "No..." Mr. Ollivander said, "...definitely not." He handed her another wand. "This one should work for you, my dear. Hawthorn and unicorn hair. Twelve inches." When Rosalie's fingers touched the hawthorn wand, silver sparks flew from the tip. "Very good! Emmett, you're next."

"Sweet!" Emmett said and gladly waved the first wand the wand-maker handed to him. A jet of red light hit Bella in the back and she stumbled forward a little. "Sorry, sis, I didn't think that would happen." Bella glared at Emmett and childishly stuck her tongue out at him. The next wand wasn't any better than the first. Finally, Mr. Ollivander handed him a rosewood wand with a dragon heart-string core and it chose him. Bella was next and she ended up with an ebony and phoenix tailfeather wand, then Edward was up and ended up with an ash and unicorn hair wand. Carlisle's was a blackthorn and dragon heartstring wand.

"Mr. Black, I have a special one for you." said Mr. Ollivander to Jacob who was sitting in a chair. Jacob took the wand given to him and when he raised it, red sparks shot into the air. "That was Sirius Black's wand, Mr. Black. You may want to talk to Harry Potter if you want to learn more about him." He went back to his counter and added up the cost for all of the wands. "That will be thirty Galleons and fifteen Sickles." Edward paid for the wands and the family left the shop.

Jacob took out his cell phone as soon as he got out of the shop and looked at the screen. "Damn it!" he growled. "I have no service here!" He thrust the phone back into his pocket and walked with the Cullens to Flourish and Blotts where they found Harry, Ginny, Albus, James and Lily Potter buying their books. "Harry! Harry Potter!" Jake called and Harry turned around. "Could I have a word with you, please?"

"Sure," Harry said and he followed Jake to a quieter area in the shop. "What's going on?" Jacob showed him the wand Ollivander sold him and Harry's eyes widened. "That's...but how?"

"Apparently your godfather is a member of my family. I just found that out today." Jake told Harry. "I saw the Black Family Tree in your house the last time I was there and...did you see my name on there?" Harry shook his head. "Oh. I guess the Black family didn't know about me or my father, then. Can you find out if I'm actually related to Sirius?" Harry promised he would. "Good. By the way, I think it's going to be fun working with you."

Harry grinned and saw Lily staring at Edward with her jaw opened slightly. "Lily, it's not polite to stare." he whispered to her and Lily glanced at him. "Why are you staring at Edward anyway?"

"He's beautiful, Dad." she whispered back. "I know he's a vampire but..." Her voice trailed off when she saw Angel and Spike walk in. "Angel! Spike!" Lily launched herself into Angel's arms and hugged him tightly. Harry shared a laugh with Ginny and Renesmee at the sight of Angel holding his daughter then walked over to them. "You missed Dad's birthday party." she pouted.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, Lily," said Spike, "but Angel and I had to get a few friends from home." He gave a chuckle and added, "Wes and Lorne are looking around Diagon Alley right now. Wes was looking at the apothecary and Lorne found a poster of the Weird Sisters." Harry laughed again and patted Spike on the back. "Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Faith are at the school preparing for the year, so I'll see you guys there."

"I'm going to get some new school robes," Renesmee told Bella. "I'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron." Bella gave her a nod and she went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin, the owner of the shop, was tending to a pale girl with flaming red curly hair that went down to her waist. The girl had ruby-red lips and a pair of dark brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Renesmee." she said. The girl smiled and said that her name was Lilith Demona. "Interesting last name."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." said Lilith. "I'm a new student at Hogwarts this year. I'm thirteen."

"Hmm..." Renesmee said, "that's different. I wonder what Professor McGonagall would say about that."

"I sent an owl to her yesterday and she said I would be Sorted with the first years." Lilith explained. "There's another new student coming as well and he's also thirteen. His name is Gabe McSaint." Renesmee noted this and stood still as Madam Malkin went to work on her new robes. "What House are you in, Renesmee?"

"I'm in Gryffindor," said Renesmee, "and I'm the Gryffindor Seeker on the Quidditch Team. Last year, I won my House the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup." Lilith was impressed. "What House would you like to be in?" Lilith shrugged. "Well, you'll be in one of the four. They are..."

Lilith rolled her eyes and said, "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, yes. Professor McGonagall told me all about them in her letter." Renesmee felt a little upset at Lilith's tone and the girl must have known because she changed her tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh. If I had to choose, I'd say Gryffindor, but that might not happen. I have a...colorful past."

"No matter how colorful your past is or what House you'll be in," Renesmee said smiling now, "I'll be glad to be your friend." Lilith gave a smile in return and, just as Renesmee was getting her money pouch from her pocket, she paid Madam Malkin for both sets of robes. "You didn't have to do that. I had the money."

"I wanted to," said Lilith, her brown eyes glittering in the sunlight. "Just think of that as my first act of friendship. See you at Hogwarts." Renesmee gave a half-smile and walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

The first thing Jacob did after he got back to the Cullens' house was call his father. "Dad, it's Jake. I went to get my wand today and I got Sirius Black's wand. Do you know that name?" There was a pause. "Ah, okay...yes, Dad... All right. Love you too. Bye." Jacob sat down next to Renesmee and sighed. "I was right, Nessie. Sirius Black was my older cousin. I'm actually a half-blood wizard." He noticed something different about Renesmee and saw her expression. It was thoughtful. "Hey," he said giving her shoulder a squeeze, "are you okay?"

"Huh?" Renesmee said snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. I met a girl in Madam Malkin's robe shop today. Her name's Lilith Demona and she's starting Hogwarts at the age of thirteen. She said there's another new student named Gabe McSaint and he's the same age as her. Something doesn't seem right. Why would two kids my age just start Hogwarts?"

"I don't know," Jake said, "but I agree that something's really weird about this. This is one of the times that I'm really glad I'm going to be at Hogwarts with you." Renesmee agreed and lay her head on his shoulder. "It's getting late, Nessie. Why don't you go to bed. You look really tired." Renesmee nodded but she was too tired to do anything else. "I'll carry you, if that's what you want." She nodded again and Jake lifted her with a grunt. "You're getting a bit heavy, you know that?" Renesmee giggled sleepily and fell asleep in his arms. "Good night, Renesmee. Sleep well." Jake whispered as he placed her in bed and covered her up. He watched her sleep for a moment, sighed, then shut the door on his way to his own room.


	3. Beginning of Another School Year

Renesmee Cullen and the Angel's Domain

Chapter 3: Beginning of Another School Year

On the first of September, all of the Cullens were ready to go. Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob had their bags packed and ready to go. Carlisle had put an Engorgement Charm on the trunk and seats of Edward's car and everyone got in. "You'll love Hogwarts, guys," Renesmee said excitedly. "There's a lot to do there and it's mostly cloudy all the time."

"That's reassuring," said Emmett smiling. "The one thing I can't wait for is watching you play Quidditch, Ness." Renesmee grinned. "At least you got some good teachers to work with. Any of your teachers give you a hard time last year?"

"No, but I did get to hear Willow yell at Angel and Spike in the Charms corridor last year," Renesmee said frowning. "It was really scary to hear her yell like that. I know a little bit about Willow's past, but not much of it." She made a mental note to talk to Willow about her past back in Sunnydale as everyone got out of the car and went through the barrier to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, which was really busy. Scorpius Malfoy was standing with his father and mother by the train talking. Upon seeing her, Scorpius waved and Rensmee waved back.

"Hey, Renesmee!" Rose Weasley shouted from the train. "Come on!" Renesmee grinned and led her mother and father to the train and the three of them sat down with Rose and Albus. "I didn't know your parents were coming this year."

"We're the new protectors along with your father and uncle," Edward said flashing Rose his usual crooked grin. "Bella persuaded the Minister to allow us to help." Rose's jaw dropped and she looked as if she were about to faint. Bella slapped him on the shoulder. "What?"

"What did I say about dazzling people, Edward?" she hissed. Edward looked at Rose again and remembered the waitress in Port Angeles and aplogized. "I knew you'd get the hint." Bella turned to Rose and said, "Edward and I aren't the only ones protecting the school with the Aurors. Most of our family are here. You've met everyone in my family besides our distant cousins which should be coming around soon." Rose was overwhelmed by this information now and shook her head. Noticing this, Bella decided to warn Rose about some of the other vampire covens that were going to be there. "Watch out for Kate from the Denali coven, though. She can produce a psychic electrical charge from her body when angry or threatened. Ask my husband. He's seen her power first hand."

"Shut up, Bells," Edward muttered, then said in his normal tone, "Not only did I see her power first-hand, I got to feel it." Bella laughed. "I'm sure Renesmee told you about that?" Rose nodded. "Good. I don't have to go through the memory again."

"Don't worry, Dad," Renesmee assured him, "I already showed Albus and Rose the memory of what happened that time. I was with Aunt Rosalie at the time, remember?" Edward nodded and reminded her that she was only a baby at the time. "Yes, but I had the mental capacity of a six-year-old."

Bella nodded in agreement. "True," she said, "and now your mental capacity's staying the same as any normal person. I'm really glad Professor McGonagall used that spell to stop your rapid aging. If she didn't, you'd be the oldest first year ever." Renesmee smiled but knew her mom was right. If McGonagall hadn't cast the spell to stop her aging, Renesmee would look like she was eighteen or something and wouldn't be going to Hogwarts. "We better go to Madam Pomfrey after the Start-Of-Term feast and see if that spell's still working." Bella glanced out the window and raised her eyebrows slightly. "Looks like we're getting close. You guys better change into your robes."

The Great Hall was loud when Renesmee, Rose and Albus sat down at the Gryffindor table. Jacob sat down beside Renesmee since he was the youngest of the group and rubbed his hands with anticipation as Professor Finnigan and a long line of first years entered through the large oak doors. He carried a three-legged stool, a roll of parchment and an old wizard's hat. "What's that all about?" Jake whispered to Renesmee when he saw what Professor Finnigan was doing.

"That's the Sorting Hat," said Nearly-Headless Nick as he floated through the table in front of Jake. "Professor Finnigin, Head of Gryffindor House, is going to call a name off the list, place the hat on their head, and the Sorting Hat will announce which House they belong in. Oh! There's the first one now!" Renesmee looked up and saw Lilith Demona sitting on the stool. Professor Finnigan placed the hat on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat shouted and Lilith went to sit next to Scorpius Malfoy at the Slytherin table. Renesmee felt a surge of happiness for her new friend.

The Sorting went on and Gabe McSaint was put in Gryffindor. Gabe had curly brown hair, a well-built body with slightly bulging muscles on his arms and chest and a pair of bright blue eyes. He looked like an angel to Renesmee and she didn't know why. "Hi," said Gabe as he sat down next to her and Jake. "I'm Gabe McSaint. You must be Renesmee Cullen, right?" She nodded. "Good to meet you finally."

"Finally?" Renesmee said with confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"I heard about your little battle two years ago with the Moloch Jonathan Marlowe." Gabe said casually. "You really did a good job against him." His smile vanished and his look turned serious. "If there's one thing I hate, it's a descendant of the three Fallen Angels." Rensmee was a little suprised that he knew about the Fallen Angels. "You don't want to get into a fight with them."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out," Renesmee said. "Don't want to do it again, either. Near the end of last year, I went on patrol with Buffy Summers, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here, and we got attacked by a Moloch. And before that, A Moloch actually used a duplication spell of some kind to bring out the evil side of Angel." Angel waved over at Gabe with a small smile. Gabe returned the wave but not the smile. Professor McGonagall stood up at the owl podium and the Great Hall got quiet.

"I have a few announcements to make!" she said and looked at the Cullens who came with Renesmee. "As you may have noticed, we have some guests with us this year. I would like to introduce Renesmee Cullen's family and their family friend, Jacob Black." Jake stood up and waved as everyone stared at him. "The Cullens will be protecting Hogwarts along with the Aurors and so will their extended family. Now, I ask you not to be afraid of the Cullens because..." McGonagall glanced at Edward who nodded. "The Cullens are vampires." The Hall erupted in hushed chatter and whispers at her announcement. "I assure you that these vampires are like vegetarians. They do not harm humans, but they will attack animals when they hunt.

"Now, you are wondering, I am sure, why the Aurors and the Cullens are here. This is because of a new threat that came around over the summer. I believe you have been tought about the three Fallen Angel bloodlines such as the Molochs, the Belials, and the Ba'als by Buffy Summers in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Belial, the first of the bloodline, has been revived by a large group of his own bloodline." McGonagall swallowed and looked very upset now. "The Ministry has asked me not to tell you this because they do not wish to disclose it until the time comes, but another war will be starting soon and we must be ready. For now, Bella Cullen will be explaining the way things will go while she and the rest of the Olympic Coven are here. Mrs. Cullen, if you would."

"Thank you, Professor," said Bella. Her amber eyes took in every student in the Great Hall and rested upon Renesmee. "My family and I are here to protect everyone in this school in case there is an attack by the Molochs or the Belials, but I assure you that this will not affect your day-to-day activities. If you have any questions, I ask you to come to me, or any of the others here. We will not bite." Edward chuckled softly in his seat next to Hagrid, who looked a little scared of him. "Also, for you third years, you may see me or my husband watching the classes this year because we want to see what lessons you take." Bella gave a grin and said, "Okay, I think that's all I have to say," and sat back down beside Professor Longbottom.

Renesmee was quite intrigued by her mother's speech and was pretty excited for having her family at the school with her. Of course, she still had that odd feeling that either her mother or father would hound her on homework when she had some to do, but that still remained to be seen. Bella and Edward were walking with her silently toward the marble staircase leading to the upper floors and stopped at the foot of the steps. "This is where we leave you, honey," Bella said hugging Renesmee lightly. "Your dad and I are going to be all around the grounds patrolling." She grinned slightly and added, "Listen to me. I sound like a Slayer."

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Buffy from behind them. Bella turned around and smiled. "I'm going out on patrol, too. May as well make it a family outing. Renesmee, would you like to join us?"

Renesmee considered going out on patrol with Buffy and her parents but she felt a particular dry burning in her throat as if a hot poker had been pressed to her neck. Her hand instinctively grabbed her throat. "Sure, but can I hunt first? I'm kinda thirsty." Bella nodded. "How about a mother-daughter hunt? It could be fun."

"Sounds good to me, Little nudger," Bella said and Renesmee felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment then shot a glare at her mother. "Hey," Bella said shrugging, "your dad and I are at Hogwarts, so you're gonna have to deal with me calling you that." Buffy giggled and Renesmee shot her a look as well. Bella noticed this and said with a sly grin, "Buffy, you may want to shut up. Renesmee does bite."

"Sorry, Ness," said Buffy, "but that nickname your mom gave you is really cute." Renesmee shook her head. "Let's get you some blood in your system and then we'll patrol the grounds a bit." Renesme grinned and the four of them set off toward the grounds.

On the way to the Forbidden Forest, the group of four met Hagrid at his hut. The half-giant was wearing his normal moleskin coat and carried a pink umbrella that concealed his broken wand, the only reminder of his days as a student of Hogwarts. "Hello, Renesmee!" Hagrid said as Renesmee, Buffy, Edward and Bella walked up to him. "Bella, Edward, good ter see yeh."

"You too, Hagrid," said Edward with a kind smile. "Renesmee needs to hunt and then we're patrolling the grounds. Would you like to join us?" Hagrid looked as if he didn't want to interrupt a family outing such as this and Renesme knew that her father was reading Hagrid's thoughts. "You won't be imposing, Hagrid."

"How did yeh know what I'm thinkin'?" Hagrid asked curiously, then it hit him. "Oh, righ'. I forgot yeh have that mind-readin' power, Edward. All righ', I guess I can go with yeh. Jus' let me grab me crossbow and I'll be with yeh in a momen'." Hagrid went inside his hut and returned a few moments later with Fang the boarhound, his crossbow, and a lantern. "Righ', then. Let's go."

Renesmee led the group into the forest and stopped in the clearing leading toward the lake. She closed her eyes and let her vampire instincts take over. A slight breeze carried different smells through her nostrils and the rich and tangy smell of blood took her away. The scent came from the northeast near the lake, but the blood was too sweet, the blood of a unicorn. "Unicorn," she whispered, then turned to the northwest. A slightly disgusting smell hit her, something barely human. "Centaur." she said confirming the smell.

"Very good, Renesmee," Edward said quietly. "Now, turn west." Renesmee turned west and smelled something delicious, something she could take down easily. "A doe, right?"

"Nope, a stag," Bella corrected him. "You were close, though." Before anyone could give her instructions, Renesmee was gone in a flash. Buffy was knocked to the ground by the burst of air that followed. Bella helped her up. "Have you seen Renesmee hunt before?"

Buffy shook her head. "The one time I was supposed to watch her hunt, we ended up fighting some Molochs and Harmony, Spike's old girlfriend." The Slayer felt her stomach churn when she said the word 'girlfriend' and grimaced. "It's still hard to believe that Spike actually dated Harmony years ago." Bella nodded and smiled as the deer Edward found for their daughter yelped and was silent. "She's really good at the hunting, your daughter."

"You should've seen her back in Forks." Edward said proudly. "She completely outstripped Jacob and myself and she can leap up to fifteen feet in the air." Buffy smiled. "Oh, and Renesmee's got rock-hard skin like we do but nobody's tested its strength yet, nor are we willing to."

"I can understand why not." Buffy said. "You don't want your daughter to get hurt and neither do I. That's why I took the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. To tell the students what I know about vampires and some demons that I've fought over the years and, of course, there are the spells I'm supposed to be teaching them." She grimaced and added with sincerity, "I'm actually dreading next year's lessons for the first term. I'm supposed to be teaching my fourth years about the Unforgivable Curses, the Cruciatus, Imperius and..." Buffy shuddered at the sound of it, "...the Killing Curse. Harry Potter used one of the curses last year during the Dueling Club, but he promised he wouldn't do it again."

"Don't worry, Buffy," said Edward softly, "Renesmee's been through a lot over the years. She can handle anything." Buffy looked unsure. "Trust me, she's smart. She'll know not to use the Unforgivable Curses on any fellow witch, wizard, or vampire unless they attack her first or it's her only resort."

"I just hope it doesn't come down to that." Buffy said grimly, then smiled when Renesmee came back looking extremely proud of herself. "Good job, Renesmee! You caught that stag by surprise!"

"I know!" Renesmee said excitedly. "The deer led me straight to a few of its friends so I had a three-course meal." Bella and Edward laughed, then continued their patrol of the grounds. Throughout the patrol, Renesmee kept her eyes open as they walked. She saw Professor Malfoy walking toward the greenhouses. "What's Professor Malfoy doing at the greenhouses at this time of night? Professor Longbottom's probably asleep right now."

"Probably getting a few plants for Potions," Buffy said but there was a hint of worry in her tone. "Professor Malfoy's had a bad reputation since he became a Death Eater in 1996, but after that, he's been doing well in staying away from the Dark Arts." Noticing Renesmee's questioning expression, she explained. "Harry told me about the whole thing. Draco was initiated into the Death Eaters before school started and was given the Dark Mark, Lord Voldemort's mark that would burn when he needed them. Before the final battle between Harry and Voldemort, Draco and his parents ran off like cowards."

"Well, I'd do the same thing if I were in his situation," Bella said. "If you ask me, Draco and his family were right in running away." Edward agreed and Buffy didn't even answer. "When did Harry tell you all that?"

"Right after Renesmee and Harry fought off the Molochs that attacked them," Buffy replied, then looked up at the sky. "I better set up the protective charms Professor McGonagall asked me to set up. Give me a minute." Buffy pointed her wand in the air and muttered a number of spells. _"Protego Maxima...Fianto Duri...Flagrante..." _The spells formed a large bubble over the grounds and the castle then turned invisble. "There. I added a powerful Shield Charm, a charm to make the shield sold and a charm to turn the vampires into ashes when they hit the shield. That should help." Renesmee had to admit that Buffy's spells were pretty powerful for someone who usually fought vampires with wooden stakes, crucifixes, holy water and her hands and feet since she was fifteen years old.

"Where did you learn those spells?" Edward asked as he gazed upon the Slayer with admiration. "Those are pretty powerful, aren't they? Especially for you."

"Willow and I tried a few spells out and I caught on after a few days," said Buffy shrugging. "Let's get back to the castle. Renesmee looks pooped out from the hunt and the patrol."

Renesmee gave her parents a pleading look and said, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Renesmee, you do." Edward said with a grin. "Unlike your mother and myself, you need your sleep. I'll walk you to the Gryffindor common room, but you better go to bed after that. Buffy's right, you do look tired." Instead of pouting or trying to persuade him that she wasn't even tired, Renesmee gave in and walked with Edward to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Fortuna Major," he said lazily and the Fat Lady's portrait swung forward to admit Renesmee inside. "Good night."

Renesmee walked past the fireplace and toward the girls' dormitories when someone stood up. Renesmee instinctively grabbed her wand and pointed it at Lily. "Oh! Sorry, I thought you were someone trying to attack me." said Renesmee and pocketed her wand again.

"Albus asked me to wait up until you got in," Lily said grinning. "You were out later than usual."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad went to hunt with me and we joined Buffy for some patrolling in the grounds." Renesmee said as she sat down with the youngest of the Potter children. Lily had that same excited expression she had on the Hogwarts Express. Her shoulder-length flaming red hair was in a high ponytail and she wore a light blue pair of pajamas. "You should get to bed, though, Lily. You've got classes in the morning, and I don't want you to be late."

"Don't worry about me," Lily said dismissively. "Jacob Black offered to help me to my classes if I have any trouble." Renesmee thought this was a little unorthodox because Jake had no clue where the classes were and she did. Lily must have known what Renesmee was thinking because she said, "He offered because he knows you won't have time to with all of your other classes and everything."

"That's nice," Renesmee said and tried to feel okay with this but for some reason, she just couldn't. "We should gert to bed. I'm a bit tired from all the patrolling and hunting I did tonight." She walked up the spiral staircase to the girls' dormitory, changed into her sleepwear, crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly. Her mind was filled with everything that was going on in her life: the Molochs, the Belials now reviving their master, the return of Angelus last year, and the Volturi willing to destroy her when another vampire thought she was dangerous. She thought of the prophecy from Professor Luna Scamander and was now dreading her first Divination lesson tomorrow morning.


	4. Divination and Magical Creatures

Renesmee Cullen and the Angel's Domain

Chapter 4: Divination and Magical Creatures

Renesmee woke up the next morning feeling fully rested and ready for her first lessons. Rose Weasley was tying the laces on her shoes when Renesmee pulled out her daily clothes and put her school robes on over them. "Good morning, Rose," she said happily. "Sleep well?"

"Very well, thanks," Rose said grinning. "Let's head to breakfast." Renesmee nodded and the two went to breakfast together. The two of them barely sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast when Professor Finnigan handed them their schedules. "Herbology right after breakfast, Potions and Divination for the morning classes, Care of Magical Creatures after lunch and then Transfiguration, Charms and D.A.D.A.! We've got a very busy day."

"No kidding," said Renesmee staring at her own schedule. "I'm taking my uncle Jasper's Mythology class and I've got him tomorrow morning after Herbology." She finished off her plate of pancakes, eggs and sausage, drained her goblet of pumpkin juice and said, "Okay, let's get going to Herbology!"

Professor Longbottom was waiting for them in Greenhouse Three with pots of what looked like white eggs with little pink spots on them. "Puffapods!" he announced. "You are going be learning how to harvest them!" He gestured to the little bulbs and showed them how to harvest them. Within a few moments, Professor Longbottom had in his hand a number of large, pink seedpods. "After you harvest the seeds, you will plant your own Puffapods and mark them with your names."

Renesmee went to work on harvesting her Puffapod and, within a few moments, had ended up with a small amount of seedpods. She then planted the seeds in the soil, spread a little mooncalf soil and some water. Professor Longbottom watched them all closely and, by the time the bell rang, he asked them to write an essay on the magical properties of the Puffapods and what they were used for, then Renesmee and the other Gryffindors headed to Potions with the Slytherins.

Professor Malfoy was considerably nicer this year and got everyone to start brewing a Confusing Concoction. "This potion will be in your end-of-the-year exams as a practical test." he announced, "so make sure you have your ingredients and brew it correctly." He walked around the room as the students started brewing their potions. "If you need any extra ingredients, they are in the cupboard. For this potion you need scurvy grass, lovage and sneezewart."

"I've got everything, I think," said Renesmee and took out plastic bags full of the ingredients. She looked at the textbook she needed for third year Potions and took her time with the instructions. Within the hour, Renesmee had almost completed her Confusing Concoction. "Professor, I'm almost finished with it!" she told Professor Malfoy.

Professor Malfoy looked inside her cauldron and gave an approving nod. "Very good, Miss Cullen. Just a few more stirs clockwise should do the trick and your potion should be finished." While Renesmee finished stirring the potion, he said to the class at large, "I want you to look through your copies of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ for a potion you would like to in tomorrow's lesson. Make sure you know what you're doing and what the potion does. Class dismissed!"

Renesmee's next class was Divination and she and Rose went straight to the seventh floor and took a seat at a small round table. A roaring fire was the main source of light and heat and a strong scent of perfume filled the air. Professor Scamander was standing by the teacher's desk waiting for everyone. "Good morning, class," she said dreamily. "I am Professor Scamander. In this class, you will learn if you have the Sight!" She placed a hand on Albus's shoulder and added, "You will be able to see beyond the Mundane world! But before you are able to do that, you need to broaden your minds, and to do that, you will start with Tessomancy, which is the art of reading tea leaves. The descriptions of symbols are on pages five and six of _Unfogging the Future_ and I ask you now to take a look at the cup opposite you."

Renesmee looked in Rose's teacup and saw two symbols there. The first was an acorn which represented unexpected gold and the other was the sun. Professor Scamander asked her to predict what she saw in the cup. "Well, I see an acorn, so that's a windfall and unexpected gold, and then there's the sun, so that's 'trials and suffering'." She looked at Rose and said, "You're going to find gold and be very happy about it."

"Okay," Rose said uncertainly, "let me try yours, then." She took one look at the cup and gulped. There were three symbols in there. "I see a club which means 'an attack', a skull meaning danger in your path and a falcon which represents a deadly enemy. I think we already know what that means, Ness." Renesmee looked in her own cup and her face turned, if it was possible, even more pale than usual. "Nessie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Renesmee said in an unnaturally high voice. "Just give me a minute to let this all sink in." The class spent the rest of their time in Divination taking notes on Tessomancy and preparing for Palmistry, something that Professor Scamander was very excited to try. Renesmee, however, was not as excited for only the Potters, Weasleys, Professor Scamander and her own family knew what she was and Renesmee did not want everyone in the classroom knowing about her being a vampire-human hybrid just yet. The bell rang and Renesmee was the first out of the classroom and out by Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was standing in his garden with a wooden crate full of brown worms crawling over one another. "Welcome to yer firs' Care o' Magical Creatures lesson, third years!" Hagrid said happily. "Today, we'll be learnin' abou' Flobberworms. These little guys won't harm yeh. Now, Flobberworms are vegetarians, so they'll only eat plants like lettuce and cabbage."

"Will we be feeding them?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"Ar, yeh'll be doin' more than that, Renesmee," said Hagrid with a smile. "Flobberworms can be used as pets 'cause they don' have teeth, see, so they don' bite." Hagrid handed the class a head of lettuce and some cabbage. "Jus' set a few leaves of lettuce an' cabbage on the ground and see what happens."

Renesmee ripped off a few leaves from her head of lettuce and set them on the ground along with a bit of cabbage and her flobberworm inched toward it and started eating away. After it finished eating, the flobberworm crawled toward her and looked up at her. "Aw, it's cute," she said smiling up at Hagrid. Rose and Albus stared at Renesmee as if she'd lost her mind. "What?" she asked when she saw the disgusted looks on their faces.

"Renesmee, flobberworms may be very useful, but I hardly think they're cute." Rose said looking at the flobberworm with disgust. "Uncle George's Puffskeins are cuter than that and they're balls of fur. Aunt Ginny has one named Arnold. He's a little purple one."

"I've never seen a Puffskein before," Renesmee said as she kept feeding the flobberworm the lettuce until the bell rang. She knelt down to the creature and whispered, "Goodbye, my friend. See you tomorrow." She stroked the flobberworm's smooth skin and smiled. The corners of Hagrid's mouth twitched behind his beard and moustache and he chuckled. Renesmee noticed the sound and looked up at him. "What?"

"Leave it ter Renesmee Cullen ter make friends with a flobberworm," he said laughing heartily. "See yeh later, Ness. Have fun in Defense Against the Dark Arts with Buffy." Renesmee smiled back at him and walked off with Rose and Albus, both of whom still had the disgusted expression when she treated the flobberworm she was feeding like a pet.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was not like any other class this year, Renesmee found. Buffy, dressed in yellow robes, stood in front of the class and tapped her wand against the blackboard. Words appeared on the blackboard and she looked at the class. "Pylea," she said smiling, "a dimension like no other. Two of my friends and their team went there to save an old friend and classmate of mine from something I thought would be death." Buffy sat on the edge of her desk with her legs crossed. "Of course, they weren't wrong. Today, I brought a native from Pylea, a demon named Krevlorneswath or Lorne for short. Lorne, come on in." The classroom door opened and Renesmee gasped. Lorne, the demon she met over the summer, walked in. Her gasp was echoed by the rest of the class.

Lorne wore a bright yellow shirt underneath a purple velvet suit and a blue tie. His reddish-brown hair was spiked up and his horns were visible over his ruby red eyes. "Hey, kids," he said with a wave, "I'm Lorne, and as Buffy said, I'm a native of Pylea."

"Lorne, why don't you tell us about your dimension before I talk to the headmistress about taking a field trip there?" Buffy suggested.

"All right, then," said Lorne. "Pylea is a dimension where humans are treated like slaves and - wait! A _field trip_ to Pylea? Oh, no, honey, you don't want to do that!" Lorne looked very anxious now. "Look, Pylea is not where you want to take kids on a field trip! It's not like a museum or a park, babe." He turned to the class and said, "You really don't want to go there, kids. There's no music and - should I repeat what I said about humans being slaves? You really shouldn't." The door opened once more and Angel came in. "Tell them, Angel! Pylea's a terrible place!"

"It is, really," Angel said. "I should know." Renesmee saw a bit of sadness on the vampire's face and he meant what he said. "The last time I was in Pylea...well, let's just say my demon side was more than this." He transformed into his vampire form and pointed at his face. "Picture this a hundred times worse. Green skin, sharp teeth and able to kill worse than any vampire." The class gulped and started muttering. "Buffy, I'm begging you not to take the kids there. If you think I was tortured in that hell dimension you sent me to years ago, Pylea's worse." Angel walked to the door and stopped at the threshold. "Don't take this the wrong way, Buff. You've done stupid things before, but this would be the number one on the Buffy's-Stupid-Ideas list." He walked out of the classroom and the door shut quietly leaving a dead silence in his wake.

"Well, I guess a field trip to Pylea's out of the question," Lorne said breaking the silence. "Good. I'll just head back to..."

"We're going." Buffy said, her voice quivering just a tiny bit. "I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall tonight in the staff room and we are going to Pylea whether Angel likes it or not." She turned her gaze to Lorne and added with a tone of finality, "And you're going with us." Lorne gave a weak smile and gulped. "Kids, you better prepare yourselves. Practice as many spells and fighting techniques as you can over the weekend because starting Monday, we're going to Pylea. Oh, and you may want to talk to Professor Lehane about weapons training."

Renesmee sat the Gryffindor table quietly at dinner and didn't eat a bite. Jacob sat next to her and grabbed a plate of food. "Hey, Nessie, what's up?" he said grinning at her. "You look like you've seen a ghost." He sighed as Nearly-Headless Nick and the Fat Friar flew past him. "Bad choice of words, I know. Are you okay?"

"No," Renesmee said weakly. "Buffy is planning on taking our class on a field trip to Pylea, a demon dimension."

Jake's eyes widened then narrowed angrily. "She's not serious?" he hissed. Renesmee nodded slowly. "She can't do that."

"She can and she's damned determined," Renesmee said shakily. "I can understand a trip to the Forbidden Forest to learn about some creatures that will hurt or kill people, but a demon dimension where humans are slaves and killed if they don't do as they're told?"

Jacob tried to make her feel better and said, "Well, Ness, you're technically not all human." She glared at him. "Hey, I'm just saying that you won't have a problem in that dimension with your heritage. Your mom and dad would probably destroy those demons for hurting their baby girl." Renesmee looked up at him with a pleading look. "Hell, I'd do it myself."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Renesmee whispered. She was scared now and tears were forming in her chocolate-brown eyes. "Someone has to stop Buffy before she gets us killed or - " Her words were drawn out by a shouting match at the staff table. Dawn was standing up with her fork in one hand and the front of Buffy's shirt in the other.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?" she roared. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET THEM KILLED!"

"Dawn, please listen to -" Buffy said. "It's just a field trip!"

"A FIELD TRIP TO HELL, BUFFY!" Dawn shouted. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING A BUNCH OF THIRD YEARS TO A DEMON DIMENSION WHERE HUMANS ARE CONSIDERED SLAVES?"

"Dawn...I'm only taking them there so they can learn about the species firsthand. What's the problem with that?" Buffy asked.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET THEM ALL _KILLED_, BUFFY! THAT'S WHAT THE PROBLEM IS!" Dawn cried. Renesmee saw tears falling down the Muggle Studies teacher's cheeks. "How could you even think of doing something like that?" Dawn turned her back on Buffy, who looked completely unperturbed by this reaction. "You can't...do that!"

"Dawn, I..." Buffy said and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. Renesmee wanted to shout a warning but it was too late. Dawn whirled around and Buffy flew over the staff table and landed at Renesmee's feet. "Hi, Nessie," she said, "how are you?"

"Fine," Renesmee said with a small smile. "Uh, you might wanna stop getting your sister angry."

"Yeah, I think I should," Buffy said and stood up. "So," she said conversationally, "are you planning on hunting again tonight?" Renesmee nodded. "Good. Why don't you take Dawn with you on your hunt and patrol? I think she'd really like the chance to get outside and see you do your thing."

"Sounds like a good idea," Renesmee agreed. "I'll even tell her a few stories I remember from when I was a baby. That might cheer your sister up a little." Buffy nodded and asked her to talk to Dawn for her. "No problem. See you later, then." Buffy grinned and instead of going back to the staff table went right to the large oak doors and up to her office. Renesmee shook her head and laughed. "I gotta tell Mr. Giles about this one. It was freaky!" With a quick farewell to her friends, she ran up to the common room and grabbed her jacket before going to the Muggle Studies corridor to talk to Dawn about patrolling. Renesmee went to the first floor and stopped at the door to the Muggle Studies classroom and knocked. Dawn opened the door looking extremely angry until she saw who was at the door. "Hi, Dawn," said Renesmee tentatively.

"Oh, hi," said Dawn and held the door open to let her in. "Sorry about the whole scene at dinner. I'm just looking out for the students. I hope you understand that."

"Yeah, I do," said Renesmee, "and I agree with you, but I think you should've at least been a bit more subtle about the whole situation than screaming your head off." Dawn gave a shrug and sat down at her desk. "Look, I thought that you could use a little fresh air so I wanted to know if you'd like to go with me to the forest to watch me hunt and then we could patrol the grounds."

Dawn looked up at Renesmee with wide twinkling eyes like a child on Christmas. "Really? You want me to patrol with you?" Renesmee nodded. "I'd love to! Let me grab my jacket and a few weapons!" Dawn pointed her wand at a large wardrobe and the door swung open. Inside the wardrobe was a row of medieval weapons on hooks and above the wide assortment of medieval weapons were bottles of holy water, a large number of wooden stakes and many other assorted necessities. Dawn selected two silver shortswords, a longsword, two axes and two maces. She tossed a shortsword, an axe and a mace to Renesmee. "Keep these on you at all times. You might need them."

"Sure," said Renesmee and she hung the shortsword on the waistband of her jeans along with the axe and mace. Dawn also threw her a few wooden stakes. Renesmee noticed that these were special stakes because their tips were silver. "Silver tips? Going all out on the silver thing, are we?"

"You never know when you're going to run into a Moloch," Dawn said in a sing-song voice and Renesmee grinned. "Giles told me the Molochs' weaknesses and strengths and Buffy taught me about power. The power is in the person wielding the weapon, not the weapon itself. She also said that the enemy has more power and we should use it against them."

"What if a certain vampire-human hybrid has the power to break mental shields?" Renesmee asked curiously. "Would that be an advantage for us?" Dawn laughed and Renesmee noticed in the lamplight that the Muggle Studies teacher looked younger than before. "Dawn, I never noticed it before, but you look younger than you are."

"Aw, thanks, sweetie," Dawn said and swooped down to give Renesmee a hug. "I mean this as a compliment, by the way, but your skin is harder than a rock but warm." Renesmee blushed a little and muttered something about seeing her in sunlight. "I saw you in sunlight before, Ness," Dawn reminded her. "Remember last year's Quidditch match against Slytherin?"

Renesmee did remember the match from last year. When the sunlight hit her skin, it gave off a faint glow like an angel. As she thought about the match Renesmee suddenly remembered something very important. "Oh no! I almost forgot about Quidditch practice tomorrow morning!" She stamped her foot in frustration and the wood beneath her feet splintered slightly but Renesmee didn't care. "I'll worry about that later. Let's get on patrol and I really need to hunt. I know I have a lot of self-control but I really need blood." Dawn nodded and, together, they went out into the grounds toward the Forbidden Forest and stopped just near the lake. "This is where I usually hunt. All I have to do is let my instincts take over and you'll get to see me in action...if you can see me, that is."

"Huh?" said Dawn in confusion. "Oh, you mean the super-speed thing?" Renesmee nodded. "Oh, right. Well, I'll just be quiet and let you get on with your...whatever it is." Renesmee stood still, closed her eyes and let her instincts take over. She took in the sweet aroma of animals nearby and caught a good one coming from the other side of the rocky lake bed. "I think there's something over there!" Dawn whispered and pointed across the lake.

"Yep, that's definitely my prey." Renesmee said quietly and ran so fast that Dawn couldn't even see her at all. The first thing Dawn saw was a female mountain lion taking a drink from the river, then she saw Renesmee crouch behind the lion and pounce just like the animal itself. "Gotcha!" Renesmee whispered and wrestled with the lioness which fought with tooth and claw to survive. Renesmee pinned it down and sank her teeth into its neck and drank deep until she drained the lioness of its blood then returned to Dawn. "Well?" she said smiling.

"That was-" Dawn said blinking rapidly, "-amazing! You were like _whoosh_ and the lioness didn't see it coming!" Renesmee laughed. "God, it must be amazing being a vampire. Is it that cool?"

"I don't know what it's like to be a full vampire, but you can always ask my parents, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Grandpa Carlisle or Grandma Esme. They'll tell you all you need to know. If you ask my dad, he'll tell you it's a bad idea. He told mom that so many times, she got tired of it." Renesmee said with a giggle. "He finally gave in after Mom got pregnant with me thirteen years ago."

Dawn nodded and grinned slightly at the thought. "I gott ask a question about Jacob Black." she said blushing slightly. "I know he's younger than I am but...is he single?"

"Oh, uh, there's a funny story about that..." Renesmee said nervously. "He's not actually human either." Dawn looked at her with a puzzled look. "I mean that he's a shape-shifter. He can turn into a huge wolf when he's angry. It's part of being a member of the Quileute tribe in Forks. You might call him a werewolf, but he's not."

"I kinda got to hear a bit about your mom kicking his butt after you were born. What happened?" asked Dawn as she and Renesmee strolled across the grounds. "I heard it was pretty funny."

"It was, actually," said Renesmee and she couldn't quite stop the laughter that was coming. "While mom was going through her transition into vampirism, Jacob imprinted on me. Mom found out after she woke up as a vampire and threw him out of the house like a dog yelling 'You imprinted on my daughter?' and then she got really angry with him when he nicknamed me 'Nessie' after the Loch Ness Monster."

"Ooh, I bet your mom was really ticked after that." Dawn said laughing. "You should really show me that memory sometime." Renesmee promised she would get the memory from either Bella, Jake or Edward because all three of them remembered it quite well. "Good. Well, there's no vampires around here beside yourself so we should call it a night and head back inside." Renesmee yawned and they went back to the castle. "We should definitely do this again sometime...patrol, I mean. Your hunting skills are really cool, though. Maybe sometime we could have a girls' day out or something." Renesmee said she'd like that and headed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower but stopped when Dawn said, "There's a trip to Hogsmeade Village tomorrow after your Quidditch practice. How about we hang out then? We could go to the Three Broomsticks or Honeydukes Sweet Shop."

"Sounds good, Dawn," said Renesmee. "I'll even bring Jake with us or something. He'd really like to go, I'm sure." Dawn grinned and went to the first floor toward her office and Renesmee headed to the Gryffindor Tower, gave the password to the Fat Lady, then went to bed for the night.


	5. Hogsmeade Village

_**AN: I realize that in Book 1 I said something about Renesmee's skin sparkling, but I was wrong. In the sunlight her skin gives off a faint glow and I apologize for the mistake. Now, on with the chapter.**_

Renesmee Cullen and the Angel's Domain

Chapter 5: Hogsmeade Village

Renesmee woke early Saturday morning, dressed quickly and ate a quick breakfast before heading to the Quidditch pitch for practice. Annabelle Weasley was waiting with the rest of the team near the pitch, all of them with their Quidditch robes on. "You're late, Renesmee," she said slightly annoyed. "Get your robes and your Firebolt and let's get on with practice. I have some new moves to try out and one of them is really tricky for you. It's called the Wronski Feint. Viktor Krum did it at the 422nd Quidditch World Cup against Ireland in 1994. Uncle Harry was there to watch it along with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. According to them, Krum actually did great then. Ireland won the match but Krum caught the Snitch."

"Sorry I'm late, Annabelle," Renesmee said hurriedly. " woke up a little later than I wanted to." She dressed quickly in her Quidditch robes, grabbed her Firebolt and met the team at the pitch once more. They went to the middle and everyone flew up in the air as soon as the seven balls were out of the chest. The Bludgers went first along with the Quaffle and the Snitch. Annabelle wanted everyone on the team to act like it was a real match so Renesmee didn't hold back on her speed or agility during the practice session. She dodged the Bludgers hit by the Gryffindor Beaters Reginald Salvadore and Fred Weasley, then she zig-zagged between the Chasers before she could even find the Golden Snitch. "Time to try that Wronski Feint thing Annabelle was talking about," she muttered. "Annabelle! I'm going to try that Wronski Feint now!"

"Okay!" Annabelle shouted as she carried the Quaffle toward the Keeper and threw the red ball. The Keeper kicked it away from the goalpost. "Do it now!" Renesmee nodded, dove straight down toward the ground then pulled off before crashing into the the gorund. She heard a few gasps from the stands and saw Buffy and Dawn (who made up apparently after their little row the night before) along with Albus, Rose, Willow, Mr. Giles, Faith and a few others. Annabelle blew her whistle then called for everyone to huddle up. "That was good, Renesmee. Keep practicing the Wronski Feint and you'll get the hang of it later. You were a bit off on the first try, but you'll get it soon. Trust me, you'll need it for our match against Slytherin this year. I hear Scorpius Malfoy is working on some new moves."

"Thanks for the info," Renesmee said with a sly grin. "He's gonna love this, then." The Gryffindor team went to the changing rooms with her and Renesmee met up with everyone at the entrance. "I didn't mean to scare you guys with the new move, but Annabelle wanted me to learn it."

"It's fine," said Rose smiling. "You were incredible with that move!" Renesme grinned which got wider when Rose gave her a bit of good news. "I talked to Lorcan Scamander during breakfast this morning and he says he'll go with me on a date to Hogsmeade today!"

"Oh my God, that's wonderful!" Renesmee said with a squeal, then frowned. "Aw crap! I forgot to ask Jake something." She looked at Dawn and said, "I'll meet you by main gates, Dawn. I have to talk to Jake for a minute." She took off at a run toward the castle and found Jacob talking with Angel in the entrance hall. "Jake! Jake, I need to talk to you!" Jake turned and asked what she wanted. "It's about Dawn, Buffy's sister. Would you like to go with her to Hogsmeade today? She really wants to go with you."

Jake looked taken aback but agreed. "Uh, sure, I'll go with her," he said then gave a sly smile with a wink. "Who are you going with?"

"I'm going to ask Scorpius." Renesmee said nervously. "I know he dumped me last year, but I think we should at least hang out or something so I'll see you guys at Hogsmeade!" Angel tried to talk to her but she was already sprinting to the dungeons. Scorpius was just coming out of the Slytherin common room with his friends when she came up. "Hey, Scorpius," she said smiling. "Would you like to come with me to Hogsmeade? Dawn and Jacob Black are going together and I...well, I just thought we could hang out." Scorpius nodded. "Thanks. How about we meet up at the Three Broomsticks?" He nodded again and she hugged him gently. "Good. See you there."

When Renesmee entered Hogsmeade Village, she felt as if she were in Diagon Alley all over again. There were so many shops that she could check out like Zonko's Joke Shop and a large number of other places that Renesmee felt she would like to visit. She walked to the Three Broomsticks and, upon opening the door, was greeted by a trio of shrunken heads. "Welcome to the Three Broomsticks!" one of them said excitedly. "You must try our butterbeer. It's really delicious."

"How would you know?" said the second shrunken head bitterly. "We just hang around greeting people!" Renesmee shook her head and walked past them into the pub and took a seat at an empty table. Ron and Hermione Weasley were sitting at another table in deep conversation. "How rude," said the second head as he stared at Renesmee. "That girl is just...rude."

Renesmee stood up when Scorpius entered. His sleek white-blonde hair was combed backward and fell past the collar of his black travelling cloak. She glanced at her outfit which was a just a blue sweatshirt underneath her cloak and a plum-purple scarf around her neck. Her bronze hair was flying everywhere because of the autumn wind that picked up as she walked and Renesmee took out a black headband and slid it behind her ears to hold her hair so it wouldn't be so messy. "Nice," said Scorpius with a smile as he sat down. "Wind does wonders to your hair, doesn't it?" Renesmee gave a small smile and said nothing. "Look, about the letter I sent last year...I just thought we were..."

"Too young? Yeah, I understand," Renesmee interrupted him. "Don't worry, I forgive you." Scorpius grinned and ordered two bottles of butterbeer when Madam Rosmerta came by. "Look, I really like you, Scorpius, there's no denying that." She blushed a little when she said this aloud but she didn't really care. "My heart pounds hard whenever I see you or when our hands touch. I guess what I'm trying to say is...do you want to give 'us' another shot before we go for other people?"

Scorpius glanced around the pub to make sure nobody else heard what Renesmee said then leaned forward. "I guess we can give things another shot, but let's take things slow, okay?" She nodded. "Good. Are you done with your butterbeer?"

"I prefer blood over human food," said Renesmee quietly. "I've been that way since I was born. Of course, I was rapidly aging at the time, but..." Scorpius shushed her and pointed to Ron and Hermione who had burst into laughter at their table. Renesmee let her enhanced hearing take over and she listened to their conversation.

"...and remember when Slughorn came in and was very intoxicated?" Ron said panting from his laughter. "He called me Wallenby and then asked you and Harry to come to his Christmas party?"

"Yes, I quite remember it," Hermione said after her laughter wore off, "but I'm still laughing at the time when Harry used Felix Felicis to get that memory from Horace. He walked out of the common room and said hi to the first person that walked in! From what Harry told me, he scared Horace pretty badly at the greenhouses while Horace was cutting leaves from a Venomous Tentacula plant. Harry didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it." Ron started laughing again and nearly spilled his butterbeer down his front. "On a serious note, I went through the Black family history and found Jacob Black's name in there. It turns out that Sirius's mother was actually Jacob's father's cousin! Jacob and Sirius are related and that means he's related to the Malfoys!"

"I always thought there was some connection between Jacob and Sirius," Ron whispered, "but I could never figure it out." Hermione shook her head in disbelief and muttered something that Renesmee couldn't hear. "Well, I better get back to work. Harry'll have my head if I don't start patrolling the corridors and the grounds for those bloody vampires." Hermione nodded and they both walked to the door but stopped at Renesmee's table. "Oh, hello, Renesmee. Good to see you've made it to Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, I was supposed to be having a girls' day with Dawn Summers but I thought she could use some time with Jacob Black." Renesmee said with a grin. "I have no clue where they are at this point."

"Let's just hope they're not at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop," Ron said with a grimace. "Back in our fifth year, Harry went there with Cho Chang and things ended up badly. And that was on Valentine's Day." He shuddered. "Harry wasn't really upset about it because all Cho did was cry because of Cedric Diggory. Harry got tired of it and finally ended it between them."

"I would too," said Scorpius, "if it was me. Grief is one thing but obsession..." He shook his head then looked at Renesmee. "Would you like to accompany me to the Shrieking Shack?" Renesmee drained the last bit of her butterbeer in her bottle then the two of them headed to a rundown shack in the outskirts of Hogsmeade. "Teddy Lupin's father Remus was a werewolf," he told Renesmee as they stood by the barbed-wire fence around the shack. "Remus Lupin was turned by a werewolf with a mad obession for children named Fenrir Greyback. Every time on the full moon, Remus would go to the Shrieking Shack with Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, all of whom turned into Animagi to leave the castle after hours just to do this."

"Interesting," said Renesmee grinning. "I was wondering why this place is called the Shrieking Shack and now I know. Buffy would love this place, don't you think? Because of the creepiness?" Scorpius chuckled and stood back a bit. "What?"

"Dad told me the first time Harry Potter went to Hogsmeade under his Invisibility Cloak, he threw snowballs at my father because he called Hermione Weasley - her name was Hermione Granger at the time - a Mudblood." Scorpius said laughing. "Needless to say, Harry didn't take to the word that well." When Renesmee asked what the word 'Mudblood' meant, his eyes narrowed. "It's a foul term to describe a witch or wizard with non-magical parents. Not something you'd hear in a civilized conversation."

"I see," said Rensmee seriously. "I was pretty upset during my very first trip to Gringotts. The goblin there implied that I was an abomination and a freak of nature for being a vampire-human hybrid." Tears formed in her eyes but she forced them back. "It still hurts hearing a goblin say that. That's why I'm so glad I have you and the Potter and Weasley families because you're so accepting when it comes to a half-breed like me."

Scorpius took Renesmee's hands in his own and looked into her brown eyes with his steel-grey eyes and said with definity, "Renesmee Cullen, I don't give a rat's fart if you're half-vampire. You are the sweetest, most wonderful person I've ever met and I don't regret ever getting to know you." This time, Renesmee let the tears fall. "You're crying. Are they happy tears?"

"Yes, dummy!" Renesmee laughed through her tears. "You honestly think I'd be sad after you said this?" She pulled him into a hug and sniffled a bit. "Thank you for saying that. I know you really mean it."

"Of course I do," Scorpius whispered. "I mean every word." He wiped her tears with the sleeve of his cloak and brushed a stray strand of curly bronze hair behind her ear and held her gaze. Silence fell as they headed back to the castle. Dawn and Jacob were talking and laughing as they walked back. Scorpius smiled and said, "Did you have fun?"

"Oh we sure did," said Jacob. His smile reached ear-to-ear and the corners of his eyes crinkled. "Dawn was telling me some really awesome stories about her life in Sunnydale before it turned into a crater. The one we were laughing at was when Willow accidentally made everyone lose their memories. Dawn, would you like to tell them the story while we walk to the castle?"

"Willow and her girlfriend Tara were fighting about Willow using too much magic and told her to stop." Dawn said with a frown. "Willow cast a spell to make Tara and Buffy forget about whatever problems they had but the spell went bad. The crystal Willow used turned black and we all lost our memories and had to find out who we were. I had a necklace with my name on it so Buffy figured my name out but I tried to be funny and said it could be 'Umad' and Buffy named herself Joan."

"Joan?" Renesmee said laughing. "She doesn't look much like a Joan." They had reached the school and were going inside.

"Dawn, are you talking about the time when we lost our memories?" Buffy asked. Dawn nodded. "Renesmee, did you bring the Pensieve Harry gave you for your birthday last year?" Renesmee nodded. "Okay, let's go to my office and I'll show you the memory." They walked into Buffy's office. Renesmee placed the Pensieve on Buffy's desk and Buffy extracted the memory and poured it in. "Ready? One...two...three!" They all dove headfirst into the Pensieve and landed in a large room with a few tables and a large number of magickal items. "That's the Magic Box. This is after everyone woke up and Spike fell off the counter screaming like a girl."

Giles was there and smiling. "I'm Rupert." he said and Spiked laughed at his name. "What is your name, then?"

"Um..." Spike said and looked at a tag on the inner part of his jacket. "'Given with love, Randy." He looked angry when he looked up at Giles. "Randy Giles?" he said incredulously, "Why not just call me Horny Giles or Desperate-For-A-Shag Giles?" The memory ended at that point and everyone came back to Buffy's office laughing hard.

"What are you laughing about?" Spike asked as he walked into the room. Buffy told him what they saw. "Oh, that? I thought you'd show them the time when you were looking for a job and went drinking with me. Remember? Every time you took a drink, you said 'Blah!' and you insulted a demon game of poker."

"You used kittens as money!" Buffy reminded him with disgust in her tone. "Kittens, of all animals! Why couldn't you and your demon friends use regular money instead?"

"They used kittens?" Jacob repeated in the same disgusted tone of voice. "That's just weird." Spike growled at him but said nothing. "Well, that was fun, but I've got to report to the Aurors. See you guys later." He gave Dawn a hug then retreated out the door.

"Swell guy, that bloke," said Spike. "Smells funny, but a good boy." Renesmee scoffed and walked away. "What? What did I say?" Renesmee stopped at the doorway and, without looking at him, said, "Jacob Black is a shape-shifter and can turn into a large wolf. That's why he smells funny. And I would appreciate it if you back off." Spike looked alarmed at her tone but said nothing. "Thank you." she said sweetly then went to the Great Hall for dinner.

After dinner, Renesmee was climbing the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor when Lilith Demona called her name. "Oh! Hi, Lilith," Renesmee said taken aback slightly. Lilith was a few steps below her and smiled. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing really," said Lilith casually. "I just thought you'd want to hang out sometime this weekend. I know things have been pretty odd lately while you've been here...but I thought you could use another friend...someone different."

"Uh," Renesmee said uncertainly, "Lilith, you're very sweet, but I really don't have a lot of time to hang out this weekend. Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season against Slytherin and I need to be ready. Sorry." Lilith didn't look hurt or offended. She merely walked away in silence. Renesmee shook her head and, said the password and went into the common room. Her parents were there talking with Rose and Albus. "Hey, Mom. Hi, Dad." she said smiling at them. Bella and Edward looked at her and replied their greetings. "W-what are you doing in the common room?"

"Oh, we thought we'd stop in and say hi to everyone," said Bella casually. Renesmee put a hand on her hip and gave her mother the 'tell-me-the-truth' look. "Okay, we want to see if you did your homework, but we still wanted to say hi."

Renesmee rolled her eyes and said in an annoyed tone, "I don't have any homework right now, Mom, and didn't I ask you guys _not _to check on my homework?" Bella smiled apologetically and stood up. "You don't have to leave..."

"Harry's expecting us, dear," said Edward quietly. "We have to patrol the grounds and the Forbidden Forest tonight, but we will be at your Quidditch match tomorrow morning. Love you." He gave her a hug then followed Bella through the portrait hole and they were gone.

"I love my parents," Renesmee said with a sigh, "but they drive me absolutely crazy!" Rose grinned as they changed into their pajamas and climbed into their four-poster beds. "Dad's getting on me about homework...after he promised not to! Again, I love my parents, but they drive me absolutely crazy!"

Renesmee slept badly that night. Right after she drifted off to sleep, she dreamed about doing the Wronski Feint move in front of the entire school during the first Quidditch match of the season, but that dream was interrupted by another one...a dream that seemed very real to her. Master Moloch, one of the three Fallen Angels, was pacing his new hideout and had now obtained a human form. He was tall, skeletally thin and very pale. He had sleek black hair that fell past his shoulders and wore a pair of trousers made of a stretchy material of some sort. "Where is my new servant, Harmony?" Moloch asked softly. His voice sounded much like her father's but only in a British accent.

"He's in the cellar, Master," Harmony said. Renesmee noticed that the blonde vampire was on her knees wearing a black dress. "I found him in Malfoy Manor over the summer."

"Good," said Moloch with a smile. "From what I heard from a few of the old Death Eaters in Azkaban - yes, many of them have heard of me - this man is a coward and betrayed his previous master...bring him in." Harmony went through another door to the right and returned moemnts later with a short man with graying hair and a bald spot on the back of his head. The man had one normal hand and the other hand was made of silver. "This is him?" Harmony nodded. "Excellent. Welcome, my friend. You know who I am?"

The man nodded, his eyes wide with fear. "Y-yes..." he whimpered. "Y-you are Moloch, one of the three Fallen Angels of old." Moloch's grin turned into a smile and stopped in front of the man. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, I could kill you," Moloch said slowly, "but I need you." The man on the ground released a sigh of relief. Moloch paced in front of the man then stopped, his violet eyes gleaming slightly in the merry fire crackling in the fireplace behind him. "I'll turn you into one of us...a creature of the night...a vampire."

"No...please!" the man whimpered. "I know I'm of no use to you as a human, but...I can help!"

"HA! said a deep voice from behind Moloch. The man on the ground gasped as another pale man entered the room. Renesmee's eyes widened as she saw Belial practically gliding into the room wearing black robes. He had curly blonde hair and the corners of his eyes crinkled when he laughed. "You, a mediocre wizard help us? Unbelievable!"

"I can!" the man protested. "I ressurrected my old master, Lord Voldemort, after the Triwizard Tournament! I performed a ritual containing the bone from the Dark Lord's Muggle father, my own flesh, and the blood of Harry Potter!"

"Silence!" Moloch hissed and knelt down to the man's level. "As of tonight, you will no longer be just a wizard...you will be more powerful than your former master...you will be immortal!" Moloch opened his mouth wide and fangs sprouted, venom dripping from the tips of the fangs. Moloch bent forward and sank his fangs into the man's neck and the coward of a man screamed as if he were dying...which he was, but not totally...and Renesmee woke up.

"I have to see Harry!" she told herself as she threw on her night gown, slippers and grabbed her wand and the Marauder's Map from her trunk. _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"_ she said and tapped the map with the tip of her wand. Writing appeared on the parchment and she ventured through the castle to find Harry Potter, the one person who Renesmee knew would understand about weird dreams like this. One glance at the map told her that Harry was in the headmistress's office so she headed toward that way, said the password and knocked on the door. Harry opened it. "I'm sorry to bother you, Harry, but...I had a weird dream a few minutes ago."

Harry sat down and listened to her dream in silence and, even after Renesmee finished reciting her dream, he was still silent. Harry glanced over at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and said, "What do you make of this, Professor?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes turned to Renesmee and she felt that he was somehow trying to X-Ray her or something. "I assure you, Harry, that Renesmee is not having the same dreams you had when Voldemort was at large." he said in a resigned tone. "However, I must ask you, Harry, to gather your Aurors and prepare for another battle. If Peter Pettigrew is indeed still alive and being turned into a vampire, I believe we are all in mortal danger."

Renesmee's eyes widened in shock and she stammered, "A-are you saying that my d-dream is actually real?" Dumbledore nodded slowly. "You're saying this is actually happening?" He nodded again. "But how could I see what's happening when I don't have that kind of ability? I'm not like Aunt Alice or Professor Scamander! I'm just...me!"

"I believe," said Harry, "that your fear of Moloch and Belial gaining an army of vampires somehow caused you to have a vision of sorts...something that is quite unnatural." He pointed at the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead that hadn't hurt for nearly twenty-two years. "During my fifth year, Voldemort was able to use the connection between us...the bit of soul latched onto my own...to send me fake visions. One of them got my godfather killed in the Ministry of Magic." Harry's eyes sparkled with tears and Renesmee ran up to hug him so he would feel better. Of course, Renesmee wasn't thinking about what she was doing and touched his face with her hands and he heard her voice in the back of his head whisper 'I'm sorry'. "It's okay, Renesmee. Right now, I think Dumbledore's right. We should prepare for another battle."


	6. Renesmee Vs Peter Pettigrew

Renesmee Cullen and the Angel's Domain

Chapter 6: Renesmee Versus Peter Pettigrew

Renesmee didn't sleep much at all throughout the weeks that came. On the morning of her birthday, she was sitting cross-legged on her four-poster bed reading a book Harry lent her called _Flying with the Cannons_, a book about Ron Weasley's favorite Quidditch team the Chudley Cannons. It wasn't like Renesmee _didn't_ sleep - no, she had managed to get a few hours shut-eye whenever she got too drowsy - but every time she drifted off to sleep, the same weird dream woke her back up. Renesmee was now intrigued by the book she was reading she barely heard the light knocking at the dormitory door. "Come in," she said quietly and her mother came in wearing a beautiful midnight blue T-shirt underneath a black jacket. "Hi, Mom."

"Hey, honey," Bella said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay? Harry told me that you had a very odd dream." Renesmee nodded. "I talked to Grandpa Carlisle and he said that what you saw wasn't part of your abilities so you shouldn't -"

"Harry thinks that my fear sort of started the vision thing," Renesmee interrupted. "When I told him about my dream, he seemed really concerned. He was the only one I could go to for this kind of thing."

"It's okay, honey, we know," Bella said soothingly and gently pulled Renesmee onto her lap and stroked her curly copper hair. "Let's not worry about the dream just yet. We still have your birthday to celebrate!" Renesmee completely forgot about her own birthday and stood up. "I thought that might get your attention." Renesmee dressed quickly in her school robes, pulled her hair back with a red-and-gold headband she found in Hogsmeade then went straight down to breakfast.

When Renesmee reached the Gryffindor table, she saw a bunch of owls waiting for her, each carrying a package and an envelope. "Morning, Nessie," said Jacob Black smiling at her. "Happy thirteenth birthday!" Renesmee hugged him and sat down. "Looks like you've got some presents."

"That's right," said Ron sitting down next to Rose. "Most of them are from the other vampire covens. The Denali sent yout this one." He handed Renesmee a rectangular box which she opened and gently held a bracelet with her name on it. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's amazing." Renesmee said smiling and put it on. Hermes, Percy Weasley's owl, trotted up to her with a box tied to his leg which she carefully untied and opened. It was a plate of homemade mince pies. Hagrid had sent her a birthday cake with green icing that said _Happy Birthday, Renesmee_ and a few other gifts from the Cullen family. "Thank you...all of you. This is amazing."

"Hold on," said Buffy running up to her. She was carrying a bag and handed it to her. "I had to go all the way to London to get them but it was worth it, and the stuff at the bottom is hand made." Renesmee pulled out a leather jacket and a pair of leather boots then, from the bottom of the bag, she pulled out a box of wooden stakes with silver tips. "The silver-tipped stakes will help when you fight Molochs and Belials. They won't kill them, but they hurt like hell." Renesmee grinned and placed the box of stakes in her school bag. "Anyway, I want to let you know that your D.A.D.A. lesson is going to be quite exciting this time. Just wait." Renesmee smiled again and hugged Buffy.

After breakfast, Renesmee met up with Gabe, one of the two new students in Hogwarts this year. "Happy birthday, Renesmee," he said with a smile showing his perfect white teeth. Renesmee thanked him and saw something odd about him...at first she thought it was just the sunlight bouncing off his fair skin...there was a glow of gold outlining his body and it was pulsing. "So, are you ready for Transfiguration this morning? I hear Professor Finnigan is setting some really hard essays and projects for us."

"I'm ready," Renesmee said confidently. "I studied the textbook during the summer so I could be ready for this. I'm also preparing for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Charms and...God help me...Divination." Gabe's light expression turned hard at the mention of the class and said nothing. "Something wrong with Divination?"

"Let's just say I don't like Divination all that much," Gabe said bitterly. "No human should ever have the ability to see the future and besides," the corners around his eyes crinkled a little as he smiled, "I think Divination's a hoax anyway. Sure, old Sybill Trelawney inherited the ability to prophecy and see things no one couldn't, but she was a bit overdramatic when she taught classes. Mr. Potter told me when I spoke to him last." Renesmee shook her head with a grin as they headed to Professor Finnigan's classroom for Transfiguration which they were learning about Animagi (the ability to transform into an animal at will).

Professor Finnigan had his class taking notes on his lecture. "Animagi are wizards and witches who can transform into animals at any given time. Professor McGonagall can turn into a tabby cat. She demonstrated it in my first year of Hogwarts when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were late to class on our first day." He gave a small laugh before tapping the blackboard behind his desk. There was a picture of a wizard standing upright and when he tapped it with his wand, the diagram came to life and slowly transformed into a dog. "It is very hard to become an Animagus. First you have to choose the animal you wish to transform into and register that transformation with the Ministry of Magic's Improper Use of Magic Office, and the magic to make yourself an Animagus is very complex.

"There are very few registered Animagi in the Wizarding World right now. Professor McGonagall is the only living registered Animagus at the moment, but there are more unregistered Animagi." Professor Finnigan tapped the blackboard with his wand again and several portraits appeared. "James Potter, father of Harry Potter, transformed into a large stag, Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, transformed into a large dog, Peter Pettigrew..." Renesmee, who was resting her eyes on her desk and trying to stay awake, raised her head at the name and felt a sudden surge of fear. "...turned himself into a rat, and Rita Skeeter, an reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, was able to turn into a beetle to get stories when people wouldn't talk to her. Any questions?" Renesmee raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Cullen?"

"Professor, I've heard a lot about Peter Pettigrew and that he was a follower of Lord Voldemort," Renesmee said timidly, "but exactly how does he fit into Harry's life?"

Professor Finnigan's eyes narrowed slightly and when he spoke, it was with a cold voice. "Peter Pettigrew betrayed Harry Potter's parents' whereabouts to Lord Voldemort twenty years ago after Professor Snape heard a prophecy explaining that a boy was to be born at the end of July...a boy with the power to stop the Dark Lord. Voldemort thought the prophecy was talking about the Potters, so he went and killed Harry's parents then turned his wand upon him. Twelve years later, Harry entered his third year of Hogwarts under the protection of Dementors, creatures that would suck your soul out if they performed the Dementor's Kiss on you. The dementors were looking for Sirius Black because he escaped from Azkaban prison early in the summer.

"I really don't know all the details, Miss Cullen," said Professor Finnigan, "you can ask Harry Potter yourself or try and get the memory from him." Renesmee nodded and went back to her work.

The next class was Muggle Studies which was taught by Dawn Summers. Most teachers wore their favorite robes but Dawn was not that way. Renesmee smiled as she sat down at her desk with her copy of _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_ opened and ready to go. Dawn wore a hot pink sweater, a pair of blue jeans and her favorite sneakers. Her brown hair was in a half ponytail with the bottom half of her hair falling down her back in loose curls. Everyone in the class knew that this was not going to be a normal Muggle Studies class because there were electronic devices on the teacher's desk. Dawn was sitting at her desk waiting for the class to quiet down for they were all muttering excitedly. "Good morning, third years," she said smiling, "and welcome to your first Muggle Studies lesson. On my desk are a number of electronic devices Muggles use in place of magical items." She gestured the items on her desk. "Now, before I start the lecture, I need someone to tell me another thing that Muggles have that the Wizarding World doesn't have." Rose Weasley raised her hand and Dawn pointed at her.

"They don't fly on broomsticks and they have different sports than Quidditch," said Rose.

"Very true," said Dawn slowly, "but that's not what I was looking for. Muggles do have moving pictures, but these pictures tell a story and the people in these pictures are played by hired actors." Dawn placed a number of VHS tapes and DVDs on the desk for everyone to see. "During the early nineties, Muggles watched the pictures on these tapes, but during the early twenty-first century, the tapes became plastic discs called DVDs." She put the VHS tapes and the DVDs back in her bag and sat down. "Now, Muggles use electricity to power their electronic devices and to give light to their homes and sometime to heat their homes as well.

"I'm sure a lot of you know that Muggles use somewhat different means of transportation than broomsticks." Dawn said with a nod. "Can anyone tell me a few?" To everyone's surprise, Scorpius Malfoy raised his hand. "Yes, Scorpius?"

"Muggles use cars," he said, "airplanes, trains and bicycles to get around."

"Very good," said Dawn. "Ten points to Slytherin. Yes, Muggles use cars, airplanes, trains and bicycles to get around. The first car was built in 1902 in the United States and throughout the decades, the cars have become very high-tech." Dawn glanced at her watch and sighed. "We've got almost five minutes before the bell rings, so, for homework, I want you to write a three-foot essay on how Muggles use electricity and their transportation to replace magic. If you need any help, ask Mr. Giles in the library. The essay is due Wednesday." As she said the last words, the bell rang indicating lunch, then the third years went to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was waiting by the edge of the forest, a grin visible underneath his shaggy beard. Once the class was ready, he said, "I've got a great lesson for yeh. Follow me." They followed him into a large clearing in the forest and the class stood ten feet in front of what looked like a hybrid of an eagle and a horse. The creature's head, chest and front feet were that of an eagle's while its back end was a horse. Nobody spoke, but some gave a short shriek when they unfastened their belts around their copies of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ they were assigned. "Can anyone tell me what creature I have here?" Hagrid asked the class and, as usual, Rose raised her hand. "Go on, Rose."

"That's a hippogriff," she said in surprise. "They're really proud creatures. Uncle Harry told me about them." Hagrid awarded Gryffindor ten points and then asked why you wouldn't want to insult them. "Well, if you insult a hippogriff, they would probably attack you."

"Right y'are, Rose," said Hagrid. "Hippogriffs are very proud creatures. This one is Buckbeak, the very same hippogriff Sirius Black escaped on back in Harry Potter's third year. Now, Buckbeak is quite easy to maintain. All yeh have to do is feed him a dead ferret, and he's happy." Hagrid clapped his hands together and asked, "So...who wants to try and pet 'im?" To everyone's surprise, Scorpius stepped forward. "Well done, Scorpius," said Hagrid, "but don't be like yer father, alright? Draco insulted Buckbeak right after Harry was done and was attacked. We don't need another lawsuit on me hands."

"It's okay, Hagrid," said Scorpius, "I know what to do." Hagrid nodded and Scorpius stepped forward slowly, stopped in front of Buckbeak and gave a low bow without breaking eye contact. Within a minute, Buckbeak lowered his head and bent his knees. Renesmee smiled as Scorpius slowly walked forward a little, his hand outstretched and Buckbeak let him touch his beak. "That was fun, actually. Kind of intense."

"Ten points to Slytherin!" Hagird declared and the rest of the Slytherin class, including Lilith Demona, applauded him. "Let's try someone else...Renesmee!" Renesmee gave a small gulp and, once she was a few feet from Buckbeak, gave a low bow without breaking eye contact. Buckbeak bent his knees and lowered his head, allowing her to come closer and pet him. "Very good, Renesmee! I think yeh can pat him now." Renesmee and Buckbeak got within an inch of each other and she was stroking his feathers with a smile on her face. "Well done, Renesmee. Well done. I think he may let yeh ride 'im now."

"What?" Renesmee said and before she could stop him, Hagrid had lifted her into the air and set her atop of Buckbeak. "Hagrid, are you out of your mind?"

"Nah," Hagrid said smiling, "but I must warn yeh not to pluck out any of his feathers. He won't thank yeh fer that." He smacked the hippogriff's backside with the palm of his hand and Buckbeak gave out a shrill cry and took off with Renesmee screaming at the top of her lungs. Bella and Edward ran up to the paddock where the rest of the class was and asked what was going on. "Jus' teachin' about hippogriffs, that's all." Hagrid assured them. "Yer daughter's doin' a fantastic job with Buckbeak. She got a chance to ride him."

"_Ride him?_" Edward mouthed in shock and looked up to the sky. There was Renesmee riding on the silver hippogriff with her arms spread like wings and giving shouts of joy. "Is this how you teach your classes, Hagrid? Letting your students ride the creatures they're supposed to learn to take care of?"

"Don't worry about it, Edward," Hagrid said. "Buckbeak's a good hippogriff once yeh get ter know 'im. Ask Harry! He'll tell yeh." Edward shook his head and looked at Bella who was growling angrily. "Ar, she'll be fine, Bella. Jus' give yer daughter a chance to have a little fun, alright?"

"You call this _fun?_" Bella hissed. "I can understand teaching about how to care for the creature's feathers, but letting my _daughter_ ride one? That's...that...God, that looks like fun."

"I think it's amazing," said Lilith with a grin. "I would do the same thing, if I had that chance." Bella and Edward stared at her and Lilith's grin faded. "Sorry, I was just sharing my opinion." Bella shrugged and watched as Buckbeak landed on the ground and Renesmee climbed off of him and ran toward the rest of the class. "You were amazing up there! How was it?"

Renesmee's eyes sparkled with happiness as she said, "It was unbelievable! Buckbeak's claws actually touched the lake and...oh, Mom, you would've _loved_ being up there! It was...wow!" Bella didn't know how to answer her about this but smiled anyway. The bell rang and everyone walked to their next class, which was Charms for the third years. Angel was waiting for Renesmee as she made it to the classroom. "Hi, Angel. Did you have a good night?"

"Not exactly," said Angel. Renesmee noticed that he was limping slightly and asked what was wrong. "I was making my rounds on the grounds and started to talk to Hagrid last night. Apparently Buckbeak doesn't like me." He lifted up the leg of his pants and showed a long gash on his lower leg. "I didn't even insult him! Buckbeak just screeched and attacked me without a second thought."

"Did you bow to him?" Bella asked curiously. "From what Hagrid told me, you have to bow without breaking eye contact before you can see him." Angel nodded. "I guess Buckbeak didn't like you at all. He really took to Nessie. Let her ride him and all." Angel smiled and checked his watch. "Looks like it's time for me to go. I'll see you guys at dinner." Bella pulled Renesmee into a hug then took off toward the Grand Staircase leading to the entrance hall.

Professor Rosenberg was like the other new teachers at Hogwarts; she didn't wear normal wizard robes like most teachers. Instead, she was wearing a floral dress with a yellow blouse and a pair of floral clogs. "Good afternoon, my friends," she said with a happy smile. Willow sounded pretty chipper today. "I'll collect your essays on the Carpe Retractum Charm and then we'll be learning how to perform the charm. Now to recap. Carpe Retractum is somewhat like the Summoning Charm, but instead of an object flying to the wizard or witch that casts the charm, this charm actually pulls the object toward you. For example..." Professor Rosenberg waved her wand at the wall nearest the fireplace, which opened to reveal a concealed room with a statue in the center of it, pointed her wand at the statue while muttering, _"Carpe Retractum!"_ and a thin beam of red light grabbed hold of the statue and she pulled hard. The statue slid off its plinth toward her. "See? Now I want all of you to try the charm on your desks. They may be heavier, but remember to concentrate on pulling your desks and use as much strength as you can muster."

The class went to work after Professor Rosenberg sent the desks toward the farthest wall away from the students. Renesmee didn't need much concentration to cast the charm. All she had to do was point her wand at the desk, mutter the words, _"Carpe Retractum!" _and pull as if reeling in a large fish. Her desk slid toward her and Professor Rosenberg clapped along with the other students. "Very good, Renesmee!" said Professor Rosenberg happily. "You just gained twenty points from Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor students cheered along with the Hufflepuffs and Professor Rosenberg magicked the desks back to their original spots. "Now we'll work on another spell called the Freezing Charm which is found on page forty-six in _Achievements in Charming_."

After Charms, the third years headed to Potions to learn about Shrinking Solutions and hand in their essays on the Confusing Concoction. Renesmee's essay on the potion was well-written and received a very good grade and twenty-five points to Gryffindor for such good work. Like normal, Gryffindor and Slytherin were in the same class, so that meant both Gabe McSaint and Lilith Demona were in the class. Gabe sat beside Renesmee and Rose while Lilith sat in front of them with Scorpius and another of his Slytherin friends. "I can't wait for class today," Gabe whispered. "Shrinking Solutions are pretty simple, aren't they?"

"They are if you're really good with potions like me," said Rose jerking a thumb at herself, "or Renesmee. She's top notch in Potions since first year." Renesmee blushed a little but smiled all the same. "Anyway, I'm starting to get worried about-"

"So, Renesmee," Lilith interrupted with a whisper, "how are you sleeping lately? Having any odd dreams?" Renesmee stopped what she was doing with her potion ingredients and asked what she meant by that. "I overheard your parents talking about it while they were patrolling the grounds. I had detention with Hagrid that night."

"Oh," said Renesmee skeptically, "I'm sleeping okay, thanks. Not as many weird dreams like that last one." Lilith nodded and turned back to her potion. _How did she know about that?_ Renesmee asked herself. _I don't believe she had detention...though it could be possible seeing as she is sort of a troublemaker...oh well. I'll ask Hagrid if she had detention with him last night._ She finished crushing her ingredients with her pestle and poured the crushed ingredients into her cauldron. Gabe was stirring his cauldron easily and waved his wand once. She quickly gabbed a spare bit of parchment and a quill from her bag and wrote, _"Gabe, did Lilith have detention with Hagrid last night? She said she did, but I don't believe her."_ and passed the note to him.

_"No, I was taking a walk through the grounds myself last night and didn't see her anywhere near the forest. Did you check that map you have?"_ Gabe asked in the note. Renesmee looked surprised that he knew about the Marauder's Map and asked how he knew about it. _"I heard Rose talking to you about it last week."_ he answered her. Renesmee threw him a skeptical look but said nothing else right now.

The class period was over and then came dinner. The enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall showed a cloudy sky with thunder clapping with every flash of lightning while rain fell heavily above. "Dreary night, isn't it?" Albus Potter said conversationally as he piled his plate with baked potato, green beans and a side dish of Yorkshire pudding. "I mean, good conditions for the match, right?"

"The match!" Renesmee groaned and banged her head on the table in frustration. "I can't believe I forgot! That's tomorrow, isn't it?" Albus nodded frowning. "I've been so busy with homework all week, I completely forgot!" She slung her bag over her shoulder after finishing her dinner and ran back to the common room.

Later that night, the rain had finally stopped but the thunder and lightning were still going, which meant perfect conditions for hunting. Renesmee was now out in the grounds heading toward the forest and stopped only to feel the cool breeze cool her body off, then she kept walking...at least until she heard a crunch near the edge of the grounds and stopped dead in her tracks and drew her wand. _"Lumos!"_ she muttered. The tip of her wand lit up and she raised the wand high enough for the narrow beam of light to shine a few feet away. "Who's there?" she asked. Nobody answered. "Show yourself or I'll Stun you!" There was a rustling in the bushes nearby and a grey rat with a silver foot appeared. "Oh, it's just a rat." said Renesmee with a sigh of relief and started walking once more. The rat in question stopped and she stopped as well. When she turned around, the rat was gone and in its place was a small man with a silver hand looking at her with watery eyes. "You! You're...oh God."

"That's right," Wormtail whispered, "and I want to fight you myself. I heard about your little battle with Angelus last year, and I really would like to find out what you're like."

"Okay," said Renesmee, "but I have one question for you." Wormtail cocked his head to one side looking slightly puzzled. "Have you heard of the Slayer?" He nodded. "Good, because one of them is my D.A.D.A. teacher and...well, I learned quite a lot." Wormtail transformed not into his rat form, but the bestial form of a Moloch. "I was _so_ hoping you'd do that." Renesmee said with a growl and launched herself at him.

Wormtail proved to be a worthy opponent because as soon as Renesmee tried to kick him with a roundhouse, he caught her foot and slammed her hard into the ground. "You are spry, my dear," Wormtail said with a smile, "but you're only a little girl. What chance could a little girl like you have against me?"

"One thing you should know about me, Pettigrew, is that I'm not a little girl anymore," Renesmee said and kicked him in the face hard enough to shatter his skull. "I am a vampire-human hybrid and the son of Edward and Bella Cullen, the only hybrid at Hogwarts. Do you really think I can't take you?" Wormtail turned back to human form and drew his wand. "A magic duel...just what I was hoping for. How about a dose of pain. Maybe that might bring back some memories. _Crucio!"_ Wormtail screamed and writhed on the ground as the Cruciatus Curse hit him and started panting and wheezing when she lifted it. "Had enough?"

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ Wormtail cried and Renesmee gasped and ducked as the Killing Curse soared over her head. _"Expulso!"_ A jet of orange light hit the tree next to her and it fell to the ground, blocking her path.

"Thanks, Pettigrew," Renesmee said smiling. "You just gave me an advantage. _Expelliarmus!"_ Her Disarming Charm hit Wormtail and he slammed hard into the tree behind him. To her left, Renesmee saw a light turn on in Hagrid's hut and groaned. _"Sectumsempra!"_ She waved her wand wildly and six or seven gashes appeared on Wormtail's chest as though he had been cut by a very sharp knife. Renesmee lifted Wormtail by the front of his robes and stared into his face. "I want you to go back to your master and tell him Renesmee Cullen said to come and fight me himself instead of sending a stupid servant to do it for him. Go." Wormtail transformed into a rat once more and scurried off into the darkness just as Hagrid came out. "Hi, Hagrid."

"What in the name of Merlin is goin' on out here?" Hagrid asked in shock. "I heard everything from me hut!"

"Sorry, but I ran into Peter Pettigrew," Renesmee explained and Hagrid's eyes widened. "Don't worry, I took care of him. I don't think he'll be trying to attack me anytime soon." Hagrid insisted on taking her back to Gryffindor Tower and she had no objection to that. "So, are you going to be at the match tomorrow?"

"Ar, I thought I'd look into it," Hagrid said with a grin. "I saw yeh practicin' last week, Renesmee. Yer doin' pretty good with that Wronski Feint. Good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Renesmee said. She hugged him and Hagrid went back to his hut once she was in front of the Fat Lady. "Abstinence." The portrait swung open and she entered the common room and went straight to bed. Edward was sitting on her bed waiting for her. "Dad! Uh, what are you doing in the girls' dormitory?"

"Alice had a vision of you and Peter Pettigrew duelling so I thought I'd wait up here until you finished." Edward said smiling. "How did it go?" Renesmee told him all about the fight, how Wormtail transformed into the Moloch's bestial form and she told him the message she told Wormtail to give Moloch. Edward stood up. "Why did you say that?"

"I thought...well, I thought if I could get Moloch out into the open, we'd have an easier time fighting him." Renesmee said sheepishly. "I know, it's stupid."

"I would have done the same thing, but you're talking about getting Moloch here at Hogwarts, Renesmee!" Edward said angrily. "Did you even stop to think about what could happen if he came here? Moloch would send his children to kill everyone in this castle including you!"

"Dad..." Renesmee said but she stopped herself. She knew he was right. "I'm sorry." Edward hugged her and comforted her until she finally calmed down. "What do we do?"

"We wait." Edward said simply. "We can't really do anything else. I'll talk to Harry and see what he wants to do. I'm sure we'll be patrolling the grounds again and you'll be able to hunt again." Renesmee smiled and hugged him. "You should get some sleep. Personally, I can't wait to see you playing Quidditch." He gave her kiss on the forehead and shut the dormitory door behind him.


	7. Unexpected Tag-Along

Renesmee Cullen and the Angel's Domain

Chapter 7: Unexpected Tag-Along

Saturday came and Renesmee was finishing up her breakfast in a flash and followed Annabelle Weasley and the rest of the Gryffindor team to the changing rooms for a last-minute lecture. "All right, everyone," Annabelle said, "I want everyone to play their hardest and have fun doing it. We have friends in Slytherin, so I don't want anyone to gloat, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Renesmee, you've improved on the Wronski Feint during our last practice, so I hope you're ready for it." Renesmee gave her a thumb's up and grinned. "Good. Let's go out there, then."

Renesmee held her broomstick over her shoulder with confidence as she walked out into the stadium with the rest of the team. Willow was commentating again this year and Renesmee heard her talking about the match. Renesmee looked to the stands and saw her family, Jake, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Lorne, Angel and Spike sitting down and holding a Gryffindor banner. She waved at them and they waved back. Madam Hooch brought out the chest holding the Qudditch balls and said, "I want a nice, clean game from all of you. Captains, shake hands." Annabelle and the Slytherin captain shook hands then the fourteen players took off into the air. Renesmee hovered fifty feet in the air looking for the Snitch and watched the Gryffindor Chasers score a few goals and practically did a loop-da-loop when one of the Gryffindor Beaters pelted a Bludger at one of the Slytherin Chasers holding the Quaffle.

An hour passed and she saw Scorpius across the stadium. "Time to try out that Wronski Feint," she muttered and started to fly around the stadium. As expected, Scorpius followed her and dove down when she did. She pulled up two feet above the ground and heard the crowd gasp as Scorpius crashed into the grass. "Sorry, Scorpius," she said, "but I had to do that."

"And that was a fantastic Wronski Feint move from Renesmee Cullen!" Willow shouted into the megaphone. "What an awesome move!" Renesmee did a few laps and waved at the crowd. From behind Willow, Renesmee saw George Weasley shoot off a number of Filibuster's No-Heat, Wet-Start Fireworks into the air spelling CONGRATULATIONS, RENESMEE in bright red and gold letters in the air. Renesmee flew around the stadium again and saw a glint of gold a few feet from her and zoomed toward it. The Snitch darted to her left, then straight down and she followed it. "Oh! I think she's seen the Snitch-YES! Renesmee has definitely seen the Snitch!" Scorpius followed inches behind Renesmee as she dove down again. The Snitch pulled out of its dive and flew toward the Slytherin goal posts. Renesmee was a few inches away and...the crowd roared as she snatched it out of the air. "GRYFFINDOR WINS 240 TO 180! CONGRATS, GRYFFINDOR!"

Later that afternoon, Renesmee went to the common room and got started on some of her homework. Jasper's Mythology homework was easy because it was mostly about the Greek and Roman gods and what they were gods and goddesses of. Renesmee finished the essay and got started on her Potions essay which was about the past potions she had learned about and that was easy as well. As for Transfiguration, the essay about turning a hedgehog into a pincushion was harder. She had to explain everything about the transformation like what the hedgehog looked like when transfiguring it, the incantation and the correct wand movements. "Okay," Renesmee muttered as she put down her quill. "I finally finished my homework for the week. Time for bed." She packed up her homework and went up to the girls' dormitory for bed.

On Monday, everyone was ready for their lessons. Renesmee saw Angel walking with Conner and her heart leapt. "Hey, Conner," she said with a wave. Conner grinned and waved back. "Getting around Hogwarts okay?"

"Yeah," he said with a shrug. "Dad showed me some of the secret passages in the castle, so it's easy to navigate. Where are you off to?" Renesmee showed him her class schedule and he smiled. "Dad and I are going that way. Also, I'm kind of interested to see what Willow's got in mind for her class this morning." Renesmee smiled and the three of them walked to Charms on the second floor. Willow was standing outside the classroom waiting for them. "Morning, Willow."

"Oh, hi, Conner," said Willow with a grin. "Come on in." Renesmee found her seat next to Albus and opened _Extreme Incantations_ to the spell they would be learning. "Class, we are learning the spell Lumos Maxima. This is a stronger version of the Wand-Lighting Charm and it gives more light than the original charm would." She waved her wand once and the candles and torches extinguished. "Allow me to demonstrate." Willow waved her wand in a whip-like movement and said, _"Lumos Maxima!"_ A flash of blinding white light appeared at the tip of her wand for a second, and then it was gone. "That's the normal way to cast it. Here's the other way." She waved her wand while saying, _"Lumos Maxima!"_ and a ball of light flew from her wand and hovered near the ceiling illuminating the room in white light. "Chapter thirty-two covers this spell in _Extreme Incantations_ by Violeta Stitch. I want you to read that chapter on Lumos Maxima, and I want you to try the spell on your own time." The bell rang and the class ended.

Renesmee and her fellow Gryffindor third years attended their classes until lunch, then went outside for Herbology where they learned about the more dangerous plants, then to Care of Magical Creatures class where Hagrid taught them more about hippogriffs and how to take care of them. Renesmee got a chance to work with Buckbeak with Albus and Rose and learned what to feed him, how to care for his feathers and other things. Their last class before the end of the day was Potions. Professor Malfoy announced that he would be quizzing them on the week's lessons at the end of the week and encouraged them to prepare for it.

The best class so far was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Buffy had them learning about hinkypunks for they had already covered vampires during the first week of lessons. Hinkypunks, Renesmee found out, were one-legged creatures that had the appearance of wispy blue, grey or white smoke. Hinkypunks had a tendency to luring travellers off their paths at night into treacherous bogs or wetlands under the guise of a helpful, lamp-bearing being. "Hinkypunks may look frail and weak, but don't let their appearance fool you," said Buffy seriously. "They like to lure travellers ahead with their lanterns and doubtlessly will try and kill the traveller by throwing fireballs from its lantern. If that happens, you're not going to be alive for long."

Buffy pointed her wand at the ceiling and caused a thick fog to appear. "Your copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ says the best way to destroy a hinkypunk is to trap it in a corner, cast Lumos Duo on it until it's solid, then finish it with a Knockback Jinx." Buffy said holding up the book to show the class. "The person I got this hinkypunk from told me to use a Stunning Spell, which works a lot better." She set the hinkypunk free in the classroom and had the class watch her attempt to kill it. Buffy got the hinkypunk stuck in a corner of the classroom, cast Lumos Duo, and then used the Stunning Spell when it was solid. The creature was dead in that moment. "Now, onto another creature called a Kappa, which is a Japanese water demon. Who can tell me what a Kappa looks like and how it kills their prey?" Albus raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"A Kappa is a scaly creature with webbed fingers and kills its prey, which are mostly humans intruding on their territory, by sneaking up behind them and strangling them."

"Very good," said Buffy smiling. "Yeah, that's how they kill their enemies and no I don't have one to show you." She gestured to a tank covered with a sheet. "I do, however, have another creature to show you." She took off the sheet. In the tank was a creature with sickly green skin, green teeth, and small horns on its head. It had long spindly fingers and, to Renesmee, was a really good swimmer. "This is a grindylow. They are aggressive toward all humans and will use their long fingers to strangle whoever comes across them. How do we protect ourselves from a grindylow? There are two ways to do it. The first is to break their grip on you and the second way is to use a Revulsion Jinx." Buffy placed her hand in the tank and the grindylow grabbed her arm. _"Relashio!"_ she said firmly and a burst of orange sparks hit the grindylow's arm and it swam away. "The other way is a bit different, but I'd rather see what you have to say on it, so for homework, I need a two-foot essay on how to protect yourselves from a grindylow attack besides the Revulsion Jinx. Due Monday morning. Tomorrow, we'll be learning about werewolves. I have a friend who is a werewolf who will be teaching that lesson tomorrow. Good day."

The bell rang and Renesmee packed her stuff once more until Buffy called her to the front. Renesmee went to the teacher's desk and waited. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to join me, Angel and Spike on patrol tonight." Buffy said while grading essays. "I'm sure you could use a vampire fight this time, right?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda looking forward to a fight tonight." Renesmee said grinning. "I'll see you at eight." Buffy nodded and Renesmee left.

After her next two classes, Renesmee was heading toward Gryffindor Tower when Dawn came up looking a little scared. "What's up?" Renesmee asked in concern. Rose and Albus, who were on the top of the staircase, came back down to see what was going on. "Dawn? Is everything okay?"

"Um," said Dawn nervously, "when you had Willow for Charms class, did you see anything different about her?" Renesmee asked what she meant. "Did you see her eyes turn black or did you see her get angry for no reason?"

"The only time I ever saw her get angry was when Angel and Spike were arguing in the Charms corridor," said Renesmee, "but I didn't see her eyes turn black yet. Why?"

"Buffy and Giles are getting worried that the bad side of Willow will return and...she might destroy the world again." Dawn answered. "That's what happened last time. I think you heard what happened to Tara Maclay, right?" Renesmee couldn't recall the story and shook her head. "Well, Willow and Tara were inseperable. Nothing could tear their relationship apart, and I'm not talking about just a friendship here, you guys, I'm talking about a romance." Renesmee grinned. This part she knew about. "This geek named Warren got angry at Buffy because she stopped him and two other geeks called Jonathan and Andrew from doing whatever crimes they were going for and shot Buffy with a gun. Unfortunately, he fired another shot and killed Tara.

"Willow got angry...so angry that her magicks were fuelled by grief and anger...and she went on a rampage. Giles arrived loaded with magic from a coven in England and tried to stop Willow, but she drained him to the point where it nearly killed him."

"What happened to Willow after that?" Renesmee asked curiously.

"Willow felt the pain of everyone in the world after she took whatever magic Giles had and summoned an effigy of a she-demon named Proserpexa, the demon of destruction. Here's the fun part of the story. Anya, Xander's ex-girlfriend, told Buffy and I...who were in a tunnel near Spike's crypt...that Giles was dying and that he said no supernatural force could stop Willow, not even the Slayer, then she took off to help Giles. Willow conjured up some earth minions made of trees and dirt and Buffy and I fought them. While we were fighting the tree-minions, Xander stopped Willow by saying 'I love you' until she finally gave up and started crying."

"Dad always said that love is the most powerful magic of all," Albus said with a grin. "He learned that from Professor Dumbledore in his first year."

"Dumbledore's right," said Dawn nodding. "Love is the most powerful magic of all. If we don't have love, what do we have? Chaos and mayhem." Renesmee smiled at this and kept the words close. "If you see anything weird about Willow, please let me know. We haven't seen Dark Willow for quite a long time." Dawn also held out a note written in familiar writing. "This is from Buffy. She wants you to meet her by the entrance hall doors in twenty minutes. You might want to bring that map of yours, too. See you."

"Thanks, Dawn," said Renesmee and she led Albus and Rose to the common room, then Renesmee went straight to the dormitory to grab the map, her leather jacket and a small bag full of silver-tipped wooden stakes, a crossbow, a few bottles of holy water and a crucifix, then headed straight down to the entrance hall. Buffy was waiting by the doors wearing her normal leather jacket over a hot-pink top and a pair of leather pants. Buffy's honey-blonde hair was tied back into a long braid down her back. "Hi."

"All right. Let's go on patrol." Buffy said with a smile and they went out into the fresh air. "Did Dawn talk to you about Willow?" Renesmee nodded. "Good. I don't want a relapse of what happened last time Willow went bad. It was bad enough that Tara died, but when Willow used black magicks to kill the guy...well, that's just not how we do things. See, the Slayer has a rule to live by and that is to never, under any circumstances, kill a human being. Faith did that once, and so did I, but we both got over it. For Will...let's just say she didn't take death too well back then."

Renesmee looked at Buffy and said, "I would think not. You can always ask Aunt Alice if she can see Willow's path in life, or ask Lorne to read your soul and see if your fears are going to come true."

"I might do both just to make sure. I trust your aunt with my life...and I never say that about any vampire besides Spike or Angel...and Lorne is such a sweet demon. Too bad Dawn got so angry when I told her I wanted to take my D.A.D.A. class to Pylea to check it out...oh well." Buffy said as they walked among the grounds with all senses on high alert in case any vampires were around.

"You trust my family?" Renesmee said slightly taken aback. "I always got the impression that you didn't trust them...or me." Buffy glanced down at her and felt a sudden urge to hug Renesmee.

"I trust you, Renesmee, all of you. Sure, I was a little cautious when I first met you but when I saw you..." Buffy smiled warmly now. "...I never saw any vampire as cute as you."

"Um, thanks," said Renesmee unsure of how to respond to the compliment. "I've never met a Slayer...well, at all, besides you." Buffy laughed and they walked along the grounds farther toward the greenhouses. Professor Longbottom was trimming some Venomous Tentacula leaves for Potions and waved when he saw them. Buffy and Renesmee waved back. "Did you hear about that prophecy Professor Scamander said last year? She said something about a werewolf giving Harry a message for me and I would have to fight the Three and their armies armed with the completed Sword of Angels."

"I did hear about it," said Buffy grimly, "and unfortunately, I think it's the real thing. I've been through a prophecy once and that was when I was sixteen. See, the prophecy said that I was supposed to die by the Master's hand and I did. The prophecy, however, didn't say how long I was supposed to be dead, so Xander revived me with CPR. The next Slayer to be activated was Kendra, who took her job seriously...a little too seriously if you ask me, and she was killed by Drusilla. Then there came Faith." Buffy's expression hardened. "Faith was nothing like me. She thrived to kill vampires and demons and her false Watcher called Gwendolyn Post didn't help matters. All that woman wanted was a poweful ancient glove that would destroy everything. That was before Angel went all evil and destructive on us."

"You had a rough career, didn't you?" said Renesmee and Buffy nodded. "I just don't like my destiny being written for me. I want to make my own destiny, you know what I mean?"

"Trust me, I do know what you mean," said Buffy bitterly. "I wasn't always the Slayer during my life, though. Back in LA, I was head cheerleader and I dated the hottest guy in school. That all changed when Merrick, my original Watcher, told me what I am. I had to burn down my high school gymnasium when vampires attacked, and then I got kicked out of Hemery and my mom and I moved to Sunnydale where things got a whole lot worse. I met Giles on my first day at Sunnydale High and I was trying to get away from my life as the Slayer."

"How did that work out?" asked Renesmee.

"Not well," said Buffy with a small grin. "A student was killed by Darla, an old vampire that turned Angel into what he is today. To make things weirder, Xander was in the library listening to my conversation with Giles and he knew about me being the Slayer." Renesmee gave a low whistle and shook her head. "At least you gained your abilities genetically because your parents are vampires...not the kind I'm used to fighting, but they're still vampires."

Renesmee thought about what it would be like to be a vampire slayer like Buffy while they walked in silence. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shadow running past the lamps leading to the castle and she stopped. "Buffy...look." She pointed to the shadow running by and Buffy stopped as well. "You don't think it's a vampire, do you?"

"Only one way to find out," said Buffy and they both ran at full speed toward the shadow. Renesmee launched herself forward and tackled the shadow while Buffy lit her wand and shined the light on them. It was Lilith Demona, the new Slytherin student. "Lilith? What are you doing out here?"

Lilith pushed Renesmee off her and stood up looking innocent. "I saw Renesmee leaving the castle with you so I thought I would check out what you guys were doing."

"Sorry, Lilith," said Renesmee, "but what we're doing is pretty dangerous." Lilith hung her head and started going to the castle. Renesmee felt so bad for the new student she sighed and said, "Okay, you can come with, but if we run into any trouble, get out of the way."

"Oh, I can handle anything that comes my way," said Lilith, "and so can Gabe McSaint." Renesmee and Buffy shrugged and they walked with Lilith around the grounds. "Can either of you keep a secret...without killing me or trying to kill me?"

Renesmee gave Lilith a strange look and said, "Why would we want to kill you? You've done nothing wrong."

"What I have to tell you...you may think about it," said Lilith sadly. She inhaled then exhaled deeply before saying, "I'm not exactly human."

"Shape-shifter?" Buffy asked and Lilith shook her head. "Demon?" Lilith nodded. "That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" asked Renesmee. "I didn't know."

"As a Slayer, it's my job to determine whether a person is a demon or vampire." Buffy said matter-of-factly. "When I first started out, I had to hone my senses to find a vampire, but I can tell someone is a demon. It's not that hard. You just have to trust your instincts." Buffy looked at Lilith and said, "I can sense the demon part, but no evil...so far." Lilith shrugged. "Well, we're not getting any vamps out here tonight. Let's go back to the school and..." Renesmee ran off toward the forest in a blur. "...get some rest. She always does this!"

"Normal for her, isn't it?" Lilith asked and Buffy nodded. "Should we follow her?" With a nod, Buffy and Lilith ran into the dense forest. _"Lumos!"_ Lilith's wand tip ignited and the forest was lit dimly by the wand light. "Why did she go in here anyway?"

"To hunt," Buffy said. "Renesmee is a vampire-human hybrid. She can eat human food but prefers blood over human food. She says human food tastes a little like dirt." Lilith gave a non-committal jerk of the head and they followed Renesmee's footprints to the center of the forest. Renesmee crouched behind a log, her eyes fixed on her prey. "The first time I saw Renesmee hunt, I was surprised at her speed and accuracy. Such grace and majesty."

Renesmee slowly approached her prey, a large mountain lioness, and pounced. The lioness tried to fight her off, but Renesmee was too strong for it to even attempt an escape. She held the lioness down with one hand and bit down on its neck and drank its blood until she had her fill, then ran up to Buffy and Lilith. "The lioness was easy, but it was a good hunt, don't you think?"

"All I can say is that you're lucky to have such powers," Buffy said with a little envy. "I have super-strength, speed and reflexes, but you...you can take down a mountain lion and are pretty much bulletproof like your parents. Most vampires I know can get shot but it hurts like hell. You, on the other hand..."

"Nobody's tested the endurance of my skin's strength, and they're afraid to," said Renesmee somewhat proudly. "Well, I suggest we go back to the castle and get some rest. I need all the rest I can get after a great hunt." The trio went back to the castle and went their seperate ways. When Renesmee got back to the common room, she found a silver metal box with a note. "What's this?" she said to herself and opened the box. "MOM! DAD! HARRY!"


	8. Rise of Insanity

Renesmee Cullen and the Angel's Domain

Chapter 8: Rise of Insanity

Bella, Edward, Harry and Ron burst into the common room at Renesmee's yell. Ron and Harry had their wands out and were searching for an attack. "What is it?" Bella asked and Renesmee pointed to the metal box on the table. "What's this?" She opened the box and gasped. "Edward, is that what I think it is?" She held up a jagged piece of metal that gave off a faint blue glow. Edward nodded. "Another shard from the Sword?"

"I think so," said Edward, "but I can't be sure. Give me a moment." He raised his voice. "Mr. Giles!" The merrily crackling fire in the fireplace turned emerald green and Giles appeared in seconds. "Can you explain this?"

"Good lord!" Giles gasped and put his glasses on. "That seems to be a genuine shard from the Sword of Angels!" He took the piece of metal and examined it closely. "Yes, this is definitely a shard. But where did it come from?"

Renesmee shook her head. "I don't know, Mr. Giles, but it was sent to me." She handed him the note that came with the box. "There's no name or return address on it." Giles read the note carefully and then pocketed it. "What's going on?"

"There are two options," said Harry sitting down on the sofa near the fireplace. "Someone could be helping us out, or this could be a trap. I'm not sure which to believe, though. What d'you think, Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "I think whoever sent this is trying to help, but I can't help feel that it's a trap. See the glow on the shard?" He pointed at the jagged metal with his wand. "That's probably cursed. Better take it to the Ministry and have the Department of Magical Law Enforcement examine it. We'll bring it back if there's nothing wrong with it. If there is, we'll have to try and break the curse before it hurts anyone." Renesmee nodded. "We'll need the note, too, Mr. Giles." Giles handed over the note. "Thanks. I'll take this to the Ministry straight away." Ron threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace, stepped in, said the words, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement!" and vanished in a roar of green flame.

"I better go with Ron," Harry said hurriedly. "I have a report to fill out for the Minister. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with that shard, Renesmee, but with everything that's going on lately, we can't be too careful." He followed after Ron and vanished seconds later.

Throughout the rest of the day, Renesmee's mind was on the shard from the Sword of Angels and over a hundred questions popped into her mind. Who would send it and why? Is the shard cursed or is it okay? What would happen to her if the shard _was_ cursed and she touched it? These questions buzzed through her mind all that day until she couldn't concentrate on her work. Renesmee was still going through these questions when she literally bumped into Gabe McSaint, her fellow Gryffindor. "Oh, sorry," she said. "My mind was somewhere else."

"It's fine," said Gabe as he picked up his books. "Nothing to worry about. Just be more careful next time, okay?" Renesmee nodded and started to walk away. "Hey, Renesmee?" She turned around. "Have you been hanging out with Lilith Demona lately?"

"I've met her a few times but we haven't really hung out," Renesmee answered. "Why?"

"Just watch yourself around her," said Gabe. "She's definitely someone who could get you into trouble."

"Past experience?" Renesmee asked and Gabe nodded. She grew frustrated at this point and, within seconds was so close to him that their noses were almost touching. "Here's some information for you, Gabe. It's not your job to tell me who I hang out with, okay? I'm thirteen years old and I can be friends with whoever I want." She jabbed a finger into his chest and added, "You and Lilith may have had a rough patch during your time, but she's okay in my book, so don't go telling me who to hang out with."

Gabe didn't look hurt at all. Instead, he looked kind of satisfied. "I know you can hang out with whoever you want, Renesmee, but I'm just asking you to watch your back around her. She's been known to get her friends into trouble or worse. Be careful, that's all I'm asking." Renesmee gave a sigh and turned away. "You have to trust me on this, Renesmee!" he hollered as she walked away from him. "Lilith isn't the type you should be hanging around with!"

"Shove off!" Renesmee hollered back angrily and stormed off toward the Great Hall for lunch. Right after lunch was Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. They were learning about salamanders, fire-dwelling lizards that spawned from flames. Hagrid had a crate of salamanders on a table. "Hi, Hagrid," Renesmee said sullenly. Hagrid didn't notice the tone of her voice as he waved at her and beckoned the rest of the class to the table.

"Yer gonna be learnin' about salamanders today, everyone," he said happily. "They're fire-dwellers an' they feed on pepper. If yeh feed 'em pepper, yer salamander can survive outside of the flames it was birthed from fer six hours. Today, you're going ter learn how to care for salamanders. I need yeh to pair up, boy an' girl, to take care of yer salamander."

Renesmee paired up with Scorpius Malfoy while Lilith Demona paired up with Albus who looked a little nervous. "Okay," said Scorpius, "this should be easy, right? I mean, this salamander doesn't look too bad." The salamander they were taking care of gave a small belch of flame after its third feeding of pepper. "Right...maybe they're a bit harder than I thought." Scorpius muttered while he extinguished the flame on his robes. "You all right, Renesmee? You look upset."

"It's nothing," said Renesmee, but Scorpius didn't believe her, so she decided to tell the truth. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but what do you think about Lilith Demona? Is she alright to hang out with?"

Scorpius glanced at Lilith, who was now feeding pepper to her salamander from the palm of her hand. "She's not too bad," he whispered. "Lilith isn't all that, to tell you the truth. She does have an odd personality, but she's alright. Why?"

"While I was coming out of lunch, I literally bumped into Gabe McSaint and he told me to keep an eye on her. Said she's not the type of person I should hang out with." said Renesmee sullenly. "I've only talked to her twice, but she's alright. Yeah, she's part demon, but who cares, right? I'm a vampire-human hybrid! Does that make me a bad person? No! Sure, I drink blood, but that's just my preferred diet. Does that make me a cannibal? No!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, then?" Scorpius said with a smile and Renesmee nodded. "That's just how the world works. When someone of a different species such as yourself or Lilith comes into the world, most people think they turn out to be monsters, but sometimes they can be wrong. What you think about Lilith is the only thing that matters, Renesmee. Don't listen to what others say about her if you think she's alright."

Renesmee kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks. You're a big help." Scorpius's pale face turned a pale pink and he started to work with the salamander some more. "So, are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend? I thought we could have a date or something."

"Yeah, I'm going," Scorpius said with a smile. "Shall we meet at the Three Broomsticks again? Or do you want to go somewhere else? There's a few Muggle shops that opened up in Hogsmeade last week. They're run by wizards but they sell Muggle items like jewelry and clothes."

"How about we get a drink at the Three Broomsticks first and then we can go to the shops? I heard that George Weasley opened up a Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Do you want to go there, too?" Scorpius nodded. "Great. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks, then. Just tell me what time you want to meet and I'll be there." The bell rang and she kissed him on the cheek once more. "I'll see you at dinner." Renesmee made her way down the stairs to the entrance hall from Charms that afternoon for dinner when she saw Lilith talking to Albus and Rose, both of whom were laughing. "Hey, guys," said Renesmee and they waved at her. "Hi, Lilith."

"Hey," said Lilith with a smile. "I heard you and Scorpius talking during Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid earlier. Are you two an item now?"

"More or less," said Renesmee with a shrug. "We tried going out last year but he thought we were too young and we split up for a while. Now we're trying it again. Are you going to Hogsmeade with anyone?"

"As a matter of fact," said Lorcan Scamander from behind Renesmee, "she's going with me. Lysander's a bit jealous, but that's normal." Albus asked how their brother and sister were doing and he smiled. "They're doing well, thanks. Riley is turning out to be like Mum...the blonde hair thing, not the slight insanity..." Renesmee giggled. "...and Reyna is just like Dad. Mum thinks she'll turn out to be in Ravenclaw just like my brother and I but I doubt it. She's got a lot of courage."

Rose grinned. "That's good to hear. Um, is Lysander doing anything Hogsmeade weekend? I thought we could hang out at the Three Broomsticks or maybe go and see Honeydukes." Lorcan said he'd ask Lysander what he'd be doing and get back to her with an answer. "Thanks. Well, we better get some dinner." She, Renesmee and Albus sat down next to James and Lily at the Gryffindor table where Lily was talking about her Potions lesson. "Just wait until you hit second year, Lily. It's going to be amazing."

"Too right," said Albus. "Last year was pretty cool for us, wasn't it? I mean, sure we had loads of homework, but we managed to have fun."

"I'm not worried about second year right now. So far, my first year is going very well. Loads of homework, but that's normal." Lily said with a shrug. "I can't wait to spend Christmas at the Burrow this year. We haven't really done that for a long time...since I was six."

"Yeah," said James from beside Albus, "Grandma Molly really outdoes herself with the cooking, doesn't she?" Albus, Rose and Lily nodded. "I hope Uncle George comes this year. He's really fun when it comes to celebrations. Always gets us a product from the shop or from Zonko's. The last time he was at the Burrow for Christmas, he got Mom a new Pygmy Puff for a pet and gave Dad one of their fake wands." He looked at Renesmee and smiled. "You've met Uncle George, Nessie. Quite the character, isn't he?"

Renesmee nodded. "He's really comical," she agreed. "How's your grandfather? I hear he's still working for the Ministry as Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective objects. Is he still working there?"

"Yeah, he's still doing that," said Albus, "but Granddad misses his old job at the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." He gave a small grimace. "Granddad thinks that I'd be a shoe-in for his old job when I get out of Hogwarts, but I told him I don't think I'd do well in that department. I'm more like Dad, wanting to get into some action as an Auror. Speaking of, I should really talk to him about the Duelling Club again. That was a lot of fun last year."

"It was," said Rose, "but Dad says we don't need it this year." She glanced at the staff table at Professor Rosenberg and lowered her voice. "When Dawn spoke about Professor Rosenberg the other night...I think she might be right. I did notice a minor change in her behavior lately. Nothing to where she'd go all evil or anything, but her stress levels have been pretty high as of late. Any ideas?"

Something came up in Renesmee's mind and she gasped. "Oh! That girl she dated for a while...what's her name...Tara! She died around this time, didn't she?" Rose gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. "From what I heard, Tara was killed by a man named Warren. He shot Buffy with a gun and accidentally shot another bullet through Professor Rosenberg's bedroom window and hit Tara. After that, Willow's grief and rage fuelled her magic and she became evil."

"That's right," said James. "What changes did you notice lately, Rose? I haven't noticed anything."

"Mostly minor anxiety, irritation, agitation...stuff like that. She hasn't just cursed anyone because she could...yet...but I wouldn't put it past her to do something like that." Rose whispered, then raised her voice to her normal tone. "If you'll excuse me, I'm heading to bed. Good night."

Renesmee stayed up for a while longer to get more of her homework done. She still had her Divination homework to do along with her planetary charts for Astronomy with Professor Sinistra and the essay Professor Lehane set them due on Friday. After two hours, she finally got the work done and went to bed herself.

The next week was not as hard as the first two because the students' work load steadily dropped. Renesmee found herself enjoying her classes much more than she normally did, and she kept an eye on Willow during Charms lessons. Today in Charms, the third years were getting a break from their original lessons and started learning about spells used without wands. A small bag of ingredients were on the table along with a mortar and pestle and a book of spells that required the ingredients. "I know this is a bit of a stretch from our normal lessons," Willow said from her desk, "but I _did_ say we would be learning about magic used without wands, so that's what we'll be doing for the whole week and the subject will be in your end-of-the-year exams. The first spell I'm going to teach you is a basic spell called the Light-My-Way spell. It comes in handy when you're lost or finding yourself in dark places. The spell is in your book. There are no ingredients need, but the Light-My-Way spell does require some concentration, so please work as hard as you can. I don't expect any of you to master it on your first try, but do your best."

The class started to work immediately and only a few of the students managed to conjure a ball of green light out of thin air. Renesmee was having some trouble with it at first, but she realized that she managed to get a few words in the incantation wrong. After the third try, she finally conjured a ball of green light. "Very good, Renesmee," said Willow happily, "and well done all of you. I'm surprised that you did so well on your first try. Keep practicing this spell and we'll get working on other ones." The bell rang and they headed for their next class.

The first half of the day was not too bad in Renesmee's eyes, but it seemed that the last half of the day was going to be much harder because she not only had Divination to go to but also her uncle Jasper's Mythology class. Jasper was standing behind his desk once everyone got into their seats. Most of the class were anxious or irritated about their day so Jasper's emotion manipulation ability worked like a charm and everyone was calm. "In last week's class, you learned about the Greek gods like Zeus, Hades, Athena and many others. What do we know about the gods?" Renesmee raised her hand before anyone else could and he nodded at her.

"The gods had special abilities and ruled their own part of the world. Poseidon was God of the Seas and ruled the oceans and other bodies of water; Zeus was King of the Gods and stayed on Mount Olympus; Hades was condemned to the Underworld and rules the dead." Renesmee said proudly.

"Very good," said Jasper. "We all know this by now, and I must say that your essays were very well-written, but today we're going to be learning about something totally different. Mythology isn't just about the Romans or the Greeks. It's about a lot of other myths that crop up such as the Loch-Ness Monster, Bigfoot, and other things like that. Today, we'll be learning about one myth that has been talked about in recent years called the Sword of Angels. Please go to chapter three in your copies of _Mastering the Myths: Mythology for Beginners_. The class did as told and he began to lecture. "The Sword of Angels is a highly mythical weapon said to destroy any evil. There was a huge war in the Christian myths. What happened in that war?" Scorpius raised his hand and told about the Archangel Michael and his two helpers Raphael and Gabriel who fought against the three Fallen Angels, Moloch, Belial and Ba'al. "That's right, Mr. Malfoy, that is what happened. The Sword of Angels was destroyed in that same battle and four shards of the blade were scattered to the four corners of the Earth.

"It is said, _'Whoever finds the shards and puts them together will wield incredible power and will be able to kill the ones humans now call Vampires.'_ Now, you learned about the different types of vampires in Defense Against the Dark Arts last year, right?" Everyone nodded. "Good. The vampires this book is talking about are the Fallen Angels' descendants. Most vampires like Angel and Spike still have their human parts to switch to when they want to blend in, and my kind are almost invincible and very hard to kill, but the descendants of the Three are the most powerful vampires of all time." Jasper walked around his desk and sat down on the edge. "To the other two types of vampires, they are called the Old Ones or the Ancient Clans. Why is that?"

"Because of how old and powerful they are," said Rose and Jasper nodded, encouraging her to elaborate more on her beliefs. "The Three were the first vampires to ever walk this Earth and they killed or turned their victims only three at a time so the vampires don't wipe out their food supply."

"Very good," Jasper said again. "One other thing that I want to mention before class is over is that there were people fighting the vampires back in the days of the first Three and they are called Protectors." The bell rang and the class started to leave. "For homework..." he said over the scraping of chairs and chatter, "...I want you all to write an essay on the Fallen and the Protectors. If you have any questions, I suggest you talk to Mr. Giles in the library or Buffy. Either one will have the answers you need. Next week's lesson will be on the Vampire Slayers, how they are chosen and what they do. See you all next week." The class left but Renesmee stayed behind. "Hi, Nessie," Jasper said smiling. "For a while, I thought you weren't going to visit."

"Sorry, Uncle Jasper," said Renesmee grinning. "I was really busy with homework and other stuff." Jasper nodded and sat down at his desk. "We found another shard to the Sword of Angels. That's two down and two to go." Jasper looked at her in surprise and stood up. "It was sent to me by someone, but I'm not sure who. Ron and Harry took the shard to the Ministry in case it was cursed or something. I'm actually glad I didn't touch it." Jasper agreed to that and asked if there was anything else she wanted to talk about. "Not really. I was going to ask if you were busy Hogsmeade weekend because Scorpius and I are going on a date and we need a chaperone. I would ask Mom or Dad, but you know how they are with boys."

Jasper grinned and nodded. "Parents can be like that sometimes," he said knowingly. "Back when I was human, I had a girlfriend and her parents were very protective. They wouldn't let us do anything without them around. But that was in the seventeenth century, so things have changed since then." Renesmee gave a giggle and sat down on the edge of one of the front desks. "Anyway, I plan on going hunting in the mountains this weekend if you want to join me. There are some really good elk, mountain lions and deer up there."

"Yeah, I'll go," Renesmee said. "Just tell me what time you want to go and I'll be ready." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed her bag. "See you later, Uncle Jasper. I've got other classes to get to."

The end of September came quick and the cool air of October started blowing through. The winds were powerful enough to knock a normal person down but Renesmee, as everyone knew, was not a normal person no matter how much she wanted to be. Renesmee tied her hair into a tight ponytail and wore a headband to keep her hair out of her eyes before she got outside for Herbology. Professor Longbottom taught them about some of the most dangerous plants this time especially phosphorous plants which sprouted little beans that held a great amount of juice for Potions. They were to get the beans, which also acted as seeds to plant more phosphorous plants, and plant them in their own pots. Renesmee thought she did well during this lesson and then went to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was teaching them about unicorns this time.

"Unicorns are very special creatures," Hagrid explained. "Their blood is a sort of potion for those who are on the brink of death, but the drinker has to drink it almost every day. Too much trouble if yeh ask me." He showed them baby unicorns and talked about them. "The foals are more trusting so they don' mind men much," he told them. "As yeh can see, this unicorn is gold. Tha's because he's young. When they reach two, their hair turns silver, their horns grow in at four years and they become full-grown at seven years old." He patted the small unicorn on the back which whinnied happily. "The hair of a unicorn is mostly used in wands but they, along with horns, are used also in potions. The tail hair can be used to bind bandages and other things and are on high demand in trading. All of yeh can come and see this little guy if yeh want."

"He's beautiful, Hagrid," Rose said as the unicorn nudged her hand with his nose. "Aren't we supposed to be learning about unicorns in fourth year?"

"Ar, yer supposed ter, but I since unicorns are less dangerous, I thought I'd teach yeh this year." Hagrid said with a shrug. "Yeh'll be learning what to feed unicorns and other things as well as recapping on flobberworms and hippogriffs." The end of the lesson came and the Gryffindor third years went to Potions next which they were being lectured on undetectable posions and recapped on the Confusion Draught and Shrinking Solution, then they were off to Defense Against the Dark Arts on the third floor.

Buffy was standing next to a large wardrobe in the middle of the classroom. The desks were all put away. "I know this is a last-minute thing, but Professor McGonagall told me I should get started on the normal lesson plans, so we're starting Boggarts today." The wardrobe wobbled. "Now, who here, besides Rose, can tell me what a boggart looks like?" Albus raised his hand and Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Well, Mr. Potter, go on and tell us."

"Nobody knows what a boggart looks like because it's a shape-shifter." Albus explained. "They take the form of what we fear most."

"That's right," Buffy agreed, "and there's a simple charm to repel a boggart. Harry taught you this charm last year during the Duelling Club but it's about time you remembered it. Without wands, repeat after me. _Ridikulus._" The class repeated the incantation and she smiled. "Good. Who wants to go first?" Albus crossed the room and stood next to Buffy. "Thank you, Albus. Now, what are you afraid of most?"

Albus took some time to think, then finally said, "A vampire." Buffy's smile vanished and her eyes narrowed slightly. She whispered a question to him and he nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, then you're scared of a vampire." she said with a shrug. "All you have to do is find a way to make a vampire amusing. Can you do that?" Albus nodded. "All right then. I'm going to open that wardrobe and you will repel that boggart. On three. One...two...three!" She flicked her wand at the wardrobe which opened and Spike, in full vampire form, stepped out. "Remember the spell, Albus."

Albus stepped back a few inches as Boggart-Spike bared his fangs and snarled. _"Ridikulus!"_ Corks appeared on Boggart-Spike's fangs and everyone laughed. Buffy called for the next person, which was Scorpius, and the boggart changed into Renesmee's father.

_"Ridikulus!"_ Scorpius muttered and the Boggart-Edward started dancing wildly causing a burst of laughter from the students. Renesmee's turn was next and the boggart changed into Jane from the Volturi.

_"Ridikulus!" _Renesmee said and Jane fell into a puddle of mud, looked up and grew angry. The rest of the class started laughing so hard that the boggart was starting to get angrier. Renesmee let out one last "Ha!" and the boggart disintegrated into black smoke.

"Very good, guys!" Buffy said clapping her hands. "You really got the hang of it. No homework for tonight and if you ever come across a boggart, you know what to do." The class got ready to leave and as most of the class left the classroom Giles walked in. "Hi, Giles. Renesmee, I'll see you later." Renesmee nodded and went off to take a walk around the castle.

As Renesmee walked through the corridors, she saw a lot of students chatting and laughing. Lilith Demona was coming out of History of Magic and waved. "Hi, Lilith," said Renesmee happily and walked up to her. "How was History of Magic?"

"It wasn't that interesting," said Lilith with a shrug. "Just talking about the goblin rebellions and stuff like that." Renesmee remembered her last History of Magic lesson and remembered how bored she was just listening to lectures about the goblin rebellions. "I mean, it's cool how goblins can make weapons and armor, but when they start rebelling against wizards because they want some of their stuff...it's insane, isn't it?"

"Very," Renesmee agreed, "but that's what we have to learn, I guess. Where are you heading now?" Lilith shrugged again and they walked along the corridors. "I'm going down to see Angel and Spike in their dungeon room. You want to join me?"

"I guess I could," said Lilith. "I never got a chance to meet Angel and Spike yet, though you told me a lot about them." Renesmee smiled and they went down to the dungeons together and stopped at the door to Angel's bedroom. Angel opened the door when Renesmee knocked and let them in. "Hi, I'm..."

"Lilith," Angel said suddenly tense, "I know who you are." He sat down on a leather armchair by the fireplace in the room and gestured for the girls to sit down as well. "I'd offer you something to drink, but all I have is blood."

"That's okay," said Lilith grinning. "I had a lot to drink all day." She sat down in a chair and crossed her legs. "So, Angel, Renesmee tells me that you're a vampire with a soul? What's that like?"

Angel looked at her coldly and said with the same coldness as his eyes, "Like you'd know about a soul?" She smiled wider as if she were expecting this. Renesmee was very puzzled at this exchange of words. "Let me ask you something, Lilith. What's it like being on Earth again?"

"What are you talking about?" Renesmee demanded before Lilith could reply. "Why are you doing this?"

Angel didn't look at Renesmee as he said, "Lilith isn't normal, Renesmee. She's the queen of demons in Hell. In Christian mythology, she's the archnemesis of the archangel Michael, the locket's original owner...the one that is made from a shard of the Sword of Angels." Renesmee stared at Lilith and finally realized what Gabe McSaint meant when he told her not to hang around with her. "Trust me, not all demons are bad, but Lilith is as bad as they come."

"Oh, come on, Angel," said Lilith still smiling, "I'm not that bad, aren't I?" Angel glared at her. "Okay, so I caused some trouble throughout the past, but does that really matter right now? What do you think I'm here for?"

"To turn Renesmee into the same thing she's trying to kill," Angel growled and vamped out. "Do you really think I don't know what you're up to, Lilith?" Lilith laughed and stood up. "Where are you going now?"

"Back to my common room, silly," Lilith said sweetly. "I'm not here for what you think. If you keep acting like this, it'll get you into trouble, my friend. Good night." She closed the door behind her. _That was close,_ Lilith thought to herself. _I'm going to have to find another approach...but first I have to throw Angel and Spike off my trail. I don't need Renesmee against me now..._ She walked back to the common room but she didn't know that Edward was hiding nearby listening to her thoughts. Edward stared after her, his eyes were coal-black but he wore a triumphant smile on his face.


	9. Return of Darla and Drusilla

Renesmee Cullen and the Angel's Domain

Chapter 9: The Return of Darla and Drusilla

Renesmee met up with Gabe McSaint after breakfast. Gabe looked extravogant in his Hogwarts robes, his curly brown hair gently moving when the breeze hit him and his blue eyes shone with happiness when he saw her. "Hey, Gabe," she said trying to hide the disappointment and worry in her tone, "how are you?"

"Fine," said Gabe somewhat sleepily. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night with the boys in my dormitory, but I feel refreshed and ready to start a new day." He looked at Renesmee and frowned. "You look worried. What's wrong?"

Renesmee knew this was coming. "I took Lilith Demona to Angel's room last night to visit and he didn't take to her that well." she said with a frown. "He knew who Lilith was before she could even say anything. When Lilith asked what it's like being a vampire with a soul, Angel said something about her not knowing about having one. What's all that about?" Gabe shrugged and they walked to the Divination classroom on the seventh floor, climbed the spiral staircase and finally got into the room and sat down at the small round tables. Professor Luna Scamander announced that they were doing palmistry this time and asked the students to work with their partners and gaze at their life lines on their hands. Gabe took Renesmee's hands in his own. They were warm and soft to the touch.

"Your life line," he said gently tracing the line near her thumb going toward her wrist, "is very long, so that means that you'll live for a long time." Renesmee grinned and watched as he traced the many lines on her hands and explained what would happen. Renesmee then did the same to him and announced that he had a long life and something to look forward to.

"Keep in mind that palmistry is one of the more simple ways of divining the future," Professor Scamander said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Does anyone know of another way?" Renesmee raised her hand. "Go ahead, Miss Cullen."

Renesmee stood up and spoke in a strong voice so everyone could hear her. "What about empathy?" she asked. "I know of a person that can tell a person's destiny by listening to them sing. Is that a form of Divination?"

"Not exactly," said Professor Scamander slowly, "but it is a good suggestion. Ten points to Gryffindor." The bell rang indicating their time was up and the class started to pack up their things and leave. "For homework, I want all of you to list the many forms of divination and how they are used in foretelling the future. Another form you missed, Miss Cullen, is prophecy. Have a good day."

"That was actually a fun lesson," Gabe said with a smile as he and Renesmee walked down the staircase and to Hagrid's hut for their Transfiguration lesson. Professor Finnigan announced that they were going to learn the transfiguration spell called Lapifors, which turns an object into a rabbit. Finnigan therefore asked the class what objects were best suited to be transfigured into a rabbit with this spell and Gabe raised his hand. When Professor Finnigan pointed at him, Gabe stood up. "Lapifors is best used on statues, salamanders and cats because they are smaller artifacts.

"Very good, Mr. McSaint," said Professor Finnigan. "Yes, smaller objects or animals such as statues, cats and salamanders are best. As you can see, I have a statue set up for a demonstration." He pointed his wand at the statue on the desk, muttered, _"Lapifors!"_ and the statue instantly transformed into a rabbit with a small popping sound. The rabbit hopped around the classroom for a while before Professor Finnigan turned it back into a statue. "Lapifors is mostly the same as Draconifors except for what the object is transfigured into and their uses. Lapifors is used to distract an opponent by letting the rabbit run past them. There are many other uses for the Lapifors spell, and I am assigning an essay on the other uses due Thursday morning, which will give you all enough time to gather information and write down what you need. Good day to you all."

Later on, after lunch, Renesmee had a break from classes and decided to take the time to walk around the grounds for a while. While walking, she saw a lot of students talking about what might happen during the next Quidditch match. For the Gryffindor team, Quidditch practice wouldn't be for another week and Renesmee was looking forward to another Hogsmeade weekend, which was coming up in two days. She walked farther along the grounds until she came around the Transfiguration Courtyard. Lily, easily visible with her fiery red hair and pale complexion, was studying for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts on a bench dressed in a thick cloak and scarf. Lilith Demona was in a deep conversation with a few Slytherins that Renesmee didn't know. She walked toward them and one of the Slytherins, a Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team, glanced at her and grinned maliciously. "Hey, Cullen!" he called. "You know the Potters, right?" Renesmee said nothing knowing what was going to be said. "You do know them?"

Renesmee had enough of his bile and turned on him. "Yes, I know them! I visit them every summer and spend Christmas with them! Is that a problem?"

"No, but you may think differently about Harry Potter after you hear this," the boy said with a grin. He held out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and started to read the article aloud. _'Harry Potter, head Auror and head of the Hogwarts Protection Unit since last year, was interviewed by Rita Skeeter, journalist for the _Daily Prophet_ this past Friday evening at his home. Mr. Potter said nothing about the vampire attacks in Muggle London except that he and his Aurors were going to look into the attacks as soon as they gathered more information on the matter, and that they were looking into a more serious problem with a mysterious object found by Miss Renesmee Cullen. "We are looking into a mysterious bit of metal found by Renesmee Cullen in the Gryffindor common room this past Monday." says Potter as we sit in his kitchen. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has placed a few of her fellow Vampire Slayers in London until we get a chance to investigate."_

_ Mrs. Ginevra Potter, born Genevra Molly Weasley, has reported that whatever happened in London will be investigated by Mr. Potter and his Aurors as soon as their current situation is finished. An interview with Miss Cullen will be done on Halloween. (See page three for details)._

Renesmee took the paper from him and looked at the article he was reading. "I'm going to talk to Harry about this. If Rita Skeeter has interviewed him last week, I'm sure he said something completely different than that." She put the paper into her bag then turned to the boy. "You listen to me, Macnair. Nothing Skeeter says about Harry Potter will change how I feel about him, understand? Next time you see an article about him from that woman, keep it to yourself! That goes for everyone else, too!" She went back to the Grand Staircase, up the second floor toward the library and ran into Professor Rosenberg. "Oh, hi, Professor. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine, Renesmee," said Willow calmly. "I was looking for you. Buffy asked me to bring you to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for a Scooby meeting. Everyone's going to be there including your family, Jacob Black and...well, everyone. Wanna come?" Renesmee nodded. "Good. We'll go together."

Renesmee looked at Willow slightly confused. The Charms professor sounded a little too calm to worry about. She remembered Dawn saying something about Willow using too much magic back in Sunnydale and becoming addicted. Perhaps this was the case? "Professor, don't take this the wrong way, but I think your addiction to magic is happening again." Willow didn't look at her but gave a grin that confirmed Renesmee's suspicions. "Professor, you have to cut down on the magic! Take a few days off or have someone else teach for you for a while. Cut back on the magic, okay?"

"You know, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Giles when he told me off for reviving Buffy years ago." Willow said with a smile. "I'm very powerful. And I don't think it's such a good idea to make me angry." Renesmee was taken aback and slightly scared about this. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for being worried about me, sweetie. Just a little disappointed that you and Buffy think alike. She told me the same thing this morning. 'You should take a break from the magic, Will. It's good for you.' Bah! Magic is my life! Don't you see that?"

"Willow!" Renesmee shouted and Willow stopped walking. "You really should stop before you get someone else hurt! Like I said before, get someone else like Wesley or Mr. Giles to teach your Charms classes once in a while so you can take some time off or something." Willow's eyes narrowed suddenly, her upper lip curling over her teeth. "I'm sorry, Willow, but Buffy's right. You're using too much magic."

Willow snarled, her eyes turned coal-black and purple energy crackled on her hands. "Guess what, Renesmee?" she said with a harsh laugh. "You just made me angry!" Before Renesmee could even do anything to stop it, the dark energy hit her and she flew into the nearest wall, but she didn't look injured.

"You want to fight with magic, Willow?" Renesmee said angrily. "Fine!" She whipped out her wand and cried, _"STUPEFY!"_ A jet of red light shot from her wand and hit the Charms teacher who dodged it. _"EXELLIARMUS!"_ Another spell hit Willow and she flew a few feet backwards and hit a wall. Willow got back up and shot another spell at Renesmee. _"Protego!"_ The spell bounced off the invisible shield and back at Willow who ducked the spell. _"Incarcerous!"_ Shining black ropes wrapped around Willow. Renesmee then used a Hover Charm to carry Willow to the headmistress's office. Buffy and Mr. Giles stood up suddenly when she brought Willow in and asked what happened. "Professor Rosenberg attacked me, Buffy, that's what happened. She's pretty lucky she didn't try to attack me physically."

"Oh dear," said Mr. Giles hurrying toward her. "Are you all right?" Renesmee nodded and told him that she hit a wall, but there were no injuries. "Good. I think we need to keep a close eye on Willow for a while...see if there are anymore problems." The others nodded. "Is there anything else on your mind before we start the meeting?"

"Actually," Renesmee said, "there is. Macnair of Slytherin read an article in the _Daily Prophet _about you, Harry." She handed Harry the newspaper. "Rita Skeeter wrote the article. Did she interview you last Friday?" Harry nodded as he placed the paper on McGonagall's desk. "What did she say?"

"Just asked me about the whole case on the vampire attacks in London," he said. "I told her that once we're done with the shard, I'll personally check out the problem. Apparently she took it as if I didn't care about the Muggles in London at all, the cow." Renesmee scowled. "Don't worry. Skeeter just tries to ruin people's lives and never succeeded. She tried ruining my life years ago, but she didn't get that chance because Hermione found out what was going on at the end of my fourth year. Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus and can transform into a beetle at will. That's how she gets most of her information on people."

"That's not right," Renesmee said angrily. "Eavesdropping on people like that...it's just wrong!" Behind her, Bella looked at Edward who grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, what's the other topic for the Scooby meeting?"

Buffy and Giles sat down and Buffy started talking. "I sent Faith to investigate the vampire attacks and she came back with some information." said Buffy. "They are not Moloch or Belial or any other vampire that you're going to fight." Renesmee raised an eyebrow in suprise. "They're the kind like Angel and Spike led by a few stray vampires like your mom and dad."

"So, we're talking nothing normal, then?" Spike said. "Just a stake to the heart and _poof_ they turn to dust?" Buffy nodded. "Well, that's a classic, isn't it? Why not give us a real challenge, right?"

"Shut up, William," Angel said under his breath and Spike glared at him. "What about you, Jake? Any news from your pack back in Forks?"

"Nothing new," Jake said shaking his head. "Everything's normal besides Sam Uley and his pack coming around to help us out. They ran into another wolf, but they don't know his name yet. Got the letter this morning by owl." He looked at the letter quickly, then glanced up at the others. "Sam said the guy has red spiky hair and doesn't talk much. Any of you guys know him?"

Willow awoke with a start, her eyes back to her normal brown. "Oz! He's coming to Hogwarts?" Buffy's eyebrows raised. "But I haven't seen him since...well, since I started dating Tara! You remember when he came back that day, right Buffy?"

"I do," said Buffy, "and I seem to remember him trying to attack Tara because he got angry she was dating you. Overprotective instinct." She added to Renesmee who was puzzled. "Oz was a new member of the Scoobies back in our senior year of high school. Needless to say, he's a good guy, with a furry little problem." Harry burst into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?"

Harry stopped laughing long enough to say, "It's something Remus Lupin told me during Christmas in my sixth year. Remus was a werewolf bitten by Fenrir Greyback and on the night of the full moon, my father, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew would take Remus to the Shrieking Shack in the guise of their Animagi animal forms so he could transform. My dad always called Remus's affliction his 'furry little problem'. Students who heard the phrase thought Remus owned a misbehaved rabbit." Renesmee giggled. "Anyway, I sent a few Aurors to England and they found the same thing. Most of the Muggles there had their throats ripped out, but otherwise, there were no traces of vampires in the vicinity. They tried every spell they could think of to find them, but got nothing."

"Okay." Renesmee said grinning. "So we know that the vampires who killed those Muggles aren't Molochs or Belials, and that's a good thing." She turned to Giles and added, "Do you know anything about a demon named Lilith, Mr. Giles? I got a little information from Angel when Lilith Demona and I visited him, but I don't know much about the demon named Lilith."

Giles, as always when there was something disastrous to talk about, cleaned his glasses on his shirt. "Lilith is a Mesopotamian female storm demon rumored to be the bearer of disease, illness and death. In the King James Version of the Bible, Lilith appears as a screech owl, but in Jewish lore, she is a night demon." He took out a Babylonian book and started to translate. "Babylonian texts depict Lilith as the prostitute of the goddess Ishtar, and in Sumerian texts, she is supposedly called Lilitu, the handmaiden of Inanna or 'the hand of Inanna'." He showed her a picture of a naked woman with long red hair and a large snake coiled around her body. "This photograph was painted in 1892 by John Collier. I'm not sure what to say about her, really. Why do you ask?"

"Angel told me she that Lilith is a demon, and also the archnemesis of the archangel Michael." Renesmee said glaring at Angel. "Is that true, Mr. Giles?"

"It could be," Giles said running his wrinkled fingers through his snowy white hair. "There are many recordings of Lilith, any one of them may be truth." He was about to say more when a rock flew through the window and landed on the headmistress's desk. Giles pointed his wand at the window muttering, _"Reparo!"_ The window repaired itself instantly. Buffy took a piece of parchment tied to the rock, stared at it and handed it to Giles. "Oh crap!" he whispered. "Spike, you may want to read this. It's from Aro of the Volturi. They have Darla and Drusilla."

"Darla and Drusilla?" Angel said shocked. "But...that's impossible! How could that happen?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Giles said, "but according to this note from Aro, Darla and Drusilla are now the same vampire type as the Cullens and Volturi. They wish to speak to you two soon." Silence fell. "I'm actually surprised the Master hasn't been revived yet. Of course, that will be impossible seeing as Buffy crushed the Master's bones with a sledgehammer, buried him in consecrated soil and is now lying in the crater that once used to be Sunnydale."

"Good point," Buffy said happily. "So, we know that Drusilla and Darla are back in town and...good God! You don't think they're the ones that attacked the poor Muggles in London, do you?" Giles shrugged. "I'll have Faith check it out again. Renesmee, I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall about giving you a day off tomorrow from all classes so you can investigate with your parents as well. This involves you." Renesmee nodded. "All right, then. If we see them, don't fight unless you're forced to and remember one thing...be safe."

Renesmee walked with her parents through the grounds of Hogwarts for their nightly patrol. Renesmee wore her 'patrol outfit' as she liked to call it: a leather jacket over a midnight blue sweatshirt, a pair of sweatpants and the pair of boots Buffy bought her a year ago. A cross necklace was slung around her neck. "Honey, you look worried. Is everything okay?" Bella asked her as they walked.

"No, Mom, everything isn't fine." Renesmee said. "I've read about Darla and Drusilla in the book Angel gave Harry for his birthday...that book on the Order of Aurelius...and they are pure evil, Mom. Darla kills for fun just like the Molochs do and turned Angel into a vampire in 1770. Angelus tortured Drusilla when she came to her church to ask for forgiveness for her sins and then turned her into a vampire. She's completely insane and has these visions of darkness. Both are completely capable of murder and...I don't know how to fight them."

"Don't worry, Little Nudger," said Bella grinning at Renesmee's glare at the mention of the nickname Bella gave her, "with the help of Buffy, Dawn, Angel and Spike, I'm sure you can take 'em. I'll schedule some training with them later this week if you want. I'm sure either one of them will do it." Renesmee's harsh glare turned into anticipation. "See? Everything's gonna get better!" She turned to face the front and stopped dead in her tracks, sniffing the air. "Danger. Renesmee, don't move!"

"Why? What's...oh!" A pale woman with long dark hair, ruby red eyes and lips wearing a black dress stood in front of them along with a blonde-haired woman with the same red eyes and a sinister smile on her face. "Um, can we help you?"

"That depends on the stars," said the dark-haired woman in a dreamy voice. She averted he eyes to the sky and smiled. "Beautiful, aren't they? Too bad they're the last things you're ever going to see, my pets." To both Bella's and Renesmee's surprise, the woman's face changed. Her eyes stayed red but her forehead jutted out a little and fangs sprouted in her mouth. "Time to die."

"Uh, Mom," Renesmee whispered, "go into my bag and bring out the silver-tipped stakes I brought." Renesmee pulled a silver-tipped wooden stake from her pocket and held it like she was going to stab someone in the heart. "You wanna fight? Come on, froggy." The blonde vampire's face morphed just like the other woman's and they both charged. Renesmee ducked a punch from the blonde and kicked her in the chest, then slid under the dark woman's legs and wrapped her legs around her neck. "I'm guessing you two are Darla and Drusilla, right?" The women just grinned. "Say goodnight."

"What?" Darla hissed. "What are you talking about?" Renesmee pointed behind her but Darla didn't move. There was sharp _crunch_ across the back of her head and she fell forward.

"Tried to warn you," Renesmee quipped, "but I guess you're too stupid to listen. Thanks, Angel." Angel gave her a nod and dropped into a combative stance as Drusilla lunged at him. "ANGEL!" Renesmee tossed her stake at Angel, who caught it, and stabbed Drusilla through the heart. Any normal vampire would explode into dust, but Drusilla screamed in agony and holding her chest. "What? I thought that would work! Damn!" Bella was having more trouble with Darla, who had now gotten up, and started dodging and weaving when the blonde vampire tried punching her. "Mom! Try snapping her neck!"

"I would..." Bella said, "if she would just...stay...still!" She found an opening, wrapped her hands around Darla's neck and twisted hard. There was a nasty _crack_ and Darla fell to the ground once more. Drusilla ran to help Darla up and both disappared into the darkness. "Nobody told me that they could turn into normal vampires. I think we should tell Buffy that there's a fourth type of vampire: the un-killable kind."

Angel brushed the stray grass off his jacket and sighed. "We got Lilith, a demon from Hell, Molochs and Belials, and now we got Drusilla and Darla to worry about. What next?" he said in frustration. "You should get to bed, Nessie. You have class tomorrow, so I'll tell Buffy when I get back into the castle. Can you let Dawn know what's going on, Bella? Tell your husband, too. He'll want to know." Bella nodded and dashed off to the castle. "I'll take you to the common room, then I'll talk to McGonagall and Harry as well." The two of them walked to the castle together in silence for a little while. Angel didn't speak until they got to the entrance hall doors. "Did you notice the weird mist?"

"I did," Renesmee said looking around her, "and I can't help but feel like there's no hope in the world." Angel grimaced as Renesmee figured out what was going on. "Oh crap, Angel! Harry might know what's going on, and if it's something he knows about, he can probably teach us."

"I learned a few spells from Hermione," Angel told her, "so I can probably take care of whatever it is...providing they're not too hard to fight." He looked around at the sky; the starry sky was covered by dark clouds. "Looks like there's a storm coming in. Better get inside quick before it starts raining." He took Renesmee to the portrait of the Fat Lady then walked off. "I'll see you tomorrow night for vampire-killing lessons." Renesmee waved, uttered the password to the Fat Lady, then walked into the common room and up to bed.

**Sorry if this chapter makes no sense. I had a few ideas for the next few chapters and they seemed to work out in my head. I hope you like Darla and Drusilla added to the story. I thought it would be fun to bring a couple vampires from Angel's past back. Happy reading! Chapter 10 coming soon!**


End file.
